The Wreckage of Sin
by phantasmic-reylo
Summary: Jyn is about to come of age. It is the eve of her 18th birthday and she is out celebrating with friends when she runs into Director Krennic with whom she starts to get a little too close to! WARNINGS FOR: SMUT, UNDERAGE SEX, AGE DIFFERENCE.
1. Catching Up

Slight canon-divergent/AU in which Galen Erso agrees to go back and work on the Death Star with Director Orson Krennic, taking his family with him. Krennic watches Jyn grow from a child into a young woman.

Krennic portrays the facade of friendship between him & Galen, but is only really using him for his talents on the Death Star. Krennic is not a nice man or good person and would secretly love to get one up on Galen Erso. When such an opportunity arises, Krennic cannot control himself.

Jyn knows nothing of their relationship, she just sees them as good friends and colleagues. She has always found the older man intriguing, perhaps even developing a slight crush.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Catching Up**

Jyn pressed the cool glass to her lips. The temperature was somewhat high that night, or so she felt. Or maybe it was the alcohol? She tipped the glass up as she opened her mouth. The ice-cold liquid that flowed onto her tongue and down her throat was soothing.

She placed her glass down; its rim now stained with her dark pink lipstick. She winced at the taste of the alcohol but relished in the feeling that it provided.

Jyn wasn't used to drinking straight rum. In all honesty, she wasn't used to drinking alcohol at all. It was the eve of her 18th birthday. The eve before she would finally come of age. She sat on a high bar stool within one of the local cantinas, surrounded by a couple of her peers - fellow cadets, and some junior officers of the Empire, who had joined her for birthday celebrations.

"Another round, please, barkeep?" one of the officers piped up.

"How can you keep drinking that stuff?" Jyn marvelled, "It's horrible!"

"You get used to the taste," he winked.

Her expression was one of repulsion. Despite that, though, she accepted another round. Peer pressure at its finest.

"Go on, it's your birthday!" her companions egged her on.

"It's not my birthday until tomorrow, though!"

"Shhh!" one of her friends flapped a dismissive hand at her. "It's a bit of luck we all managed to get in here. Don't go and blow it for us now, Erso."

She made a face and stuck her tongue out. Legally, on this planet, one couldn't drink until they were 18, but a lot of the cantinas and bars seemed to overlook this. Most of them just wanted the business, and as long as the teens weren't making too much of a scene or causing trouble, they tended to turn a blind eye.

Jyn had no guilt - she would be turning 18 in a few hours, and only one or two of her friends were still 17. Besides, she was far more grown up than her age reflected. In any case, her friends did not want to draw too much attention to their ages, so she went along and played the good sport.

* * *

As the night wore on, Jyn found herself loosening up and actually enjoying herself. She found herself in the midst of the dance floor, her feet shuffling to the music from the house band as she boogied with her friends. She danced, and sang, and laughed, and forgot all about her duties and responsibilities for one night. The heavy weight of future decisions and career plans lifted temporarily from her shoulders.

The band's song came to an end, which was awarded a round of applause and more laughter from the audience, mostly from Jyn and her friends.

"I need a rest," Jyn announced as she made her way back to the bar and to the same stool as before. No-one cared to join her; all of her friends chose to remain as they were, feet still shuffling. Some of the young men and women casually drifting closer to one another as the alcohol loosened them up. Some began grinding up against one another on the dancefloor; for other couples, hands began to wander.

As Jyn climbed onto her previous seat, she raised her hand to the barman.

"Water please?" she asked, flashing the barman a comfortable smile.

"A little mild for a birthday drink, Erso."

A man's voice came from behind her. Jyn spun around on her stool, only to lay eyes on a tall man with short, silver hair. She didn't recognise him at first without his Imperial uniform and trademark white cloak. Tonight, he wore only a dark grey tunic and simple black trousers.

"Director Krennic!" Jyn's mouth formed into a wide smile at the sight of her old family friend.

She got up, took a step towards him, and then threw her arms around him in a tight hug. They embraced so closely, that her bosom moved against him. Her heart thudded in her chest as she pressed into the older man.

For a moment, she lost herself. The hug felt nice. She hadn't seen her "uncle" Orson for some time, as he'd been away on some mission or another, from which he must have only recently returned. He was of no blood relation, but her father had worked beside the Director for most of Jyn's life. Her family had lived in close quarters for just as much time, so she had always seen the Imperial commander as a makeshift uncle, of a sort. A dear family friend, in any case.

She pulled away from him with a small flush in her cheeks - she told herself that the heat was from the alcohol.

"Jyn, how many times have I told you to address me as Orson?"

She just laughed in response.

"Here alone?" he changed tactics and looked down at her.

Jyn was at least a good six inches shorter than Krennic, so she had to look up at him. Her expression was shy, her mouth twitched, and her cheeks turned rosy as she realised that her mouth had gone dry. She tentatively flicked her tongue out to lick her lips, to bring some moisture back to them.

"Um… my friends are over there," she pointed.

He glanced over and recognised some of the junior officers. She continued to lick her lips. Krennic's eyes subtly followed the movements of Jyn's tongue.

 _Where is the damn barman?_ she wondered, suddenly desperate for that water she had ordered.

She continued smiling up at him.

"It's great to see you. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. Great to be home, finally."

The corners of his mouth jerked up into a smirk as his eyes travelled slowly over her form. It had been some months indeed - perhaps closer to a year - since he had last seen the young Erso girl. And oh, how a lot could change in a year, especially in teenage girls.

He couldn't help but admire how her body now curved in a way that it had not the last time he'd seen her. She suddenly had a delicate femininity about her, which was all the more noticeable since she had always been a tomboy. Even now, she still dressed in trousers. That nascent femininity showed through, however, in a new choice of style. She wore a smart pair of dress trousers, accompanied by a flowing silky cream coloured blouse with small, dark buttons. It was a much softer look than what Krennic was used to seeing on Jyn.

And why had he taken the time to notice such a small detail like buttons, he wondered.

Her hair was styled in wispy, dainty waves, and a light dusting of make-up finished off with a pink lipstick pout. Yep, Jyn Erso had definitely grown up in the last year. A _lot._ However, she still had an air of innocence about her. She wasn't quite a woman… yet. But damn close.

His eyes settled on her lips as she spoke and watched the way her mouth moved. He swallowed hard as his thoughts began to take him to somewhere he knew they didn't belong.

 _She's your best friend's daughter,_ he reminded himself sternly, _and still only 17._

He indulged himself for just a second longer, though, just to admire the shape of **those lips**. How full they were and how the pink stain of her lipstick enhanced their shape.

A small tingle ran down Krennic's spine. He hadn't even realised that he'd been staring at Jyn for quite as long as he had. He shook his head in an effort to bring himself back to a state of actuality.

"Are you okay, Director?" she eyed the serious expression on his face with concern.

He quickly broke into another smile, in a vain attempt to hide his leering.

"It's _Orson,_ Jyn!" he pulled a nearby bar stool over and placed it next to hers before making himself comfortable. "Now… what are you drinking?"

She broke into a grin as Krennic ordered another round.

* * *

Jyn enjoyed catching up with her old friend. She laughed with him, perhaps a bit harder than she'd laughed in a long time. She enjoyed looking at him when he laughed or smiled the way he did. There was just something so unique about him, about the way he looked when he was amused, or happy. And she would never admit it, but she found his smile to be rather… cute?

 _Cute Jyn, really? What are you **doing** looking at him like that?_

She wished she could silence her conscience, but his smile just did something to her. Something she couldn't explain. A warm feeling rushed through her. Maybe it was just nice to have someone bestow some attention on her for once. Galen and Lyra had been so busy…

They spoke about her time at the Academy, her plans for the future, and her family home life. Jyn knew Krennic kept in touch with Galen via commlinks as they worked together on their project - the new superweapon she'd heard so much about all these years. A project her father, Galen, had put a lot of work into, as well as the Director.

When it was his turn to talk, she enjoyed hearing all about Krennic's mission and about the work he had done on Scarif to prepare for the weapon's maiden launch. Jyn noticed the way his eyes lit up whenever he spoke about the project. His project. His weapon. She found it quite a thrill to listen to him be so passionate about it. For a man to know what he wanted, to work so damn hard for it, and to **make** it happen.

"You really are dedicated to the cause aren't you?"

"I know what I want, Jyn," his eyes searched hers. "And I know how to make something happen when I want it bad enough."

She found herself getting drawn into those large pools of darkness, as she stared at him. Somehow their seats had shifted closer and closer over the course of the evening,

"This weapon will be the making of the Empire for us. We **will** rule the Galaxy."

He looked down to where her hands were, to where her fingertips circled her glass. He saw her hands trembling somewhat. He had begun to feel the effects of the alcohol, too; his mind beginning to swirl as blood pumped hotter through his veins.

He suddenly felt brave and in a bold move, he tentatively moved his hand towards hers until he could place his fingers gently on top her hers. Her skin was warm and soft. _So soft_.

His eyes trailed back up to meet hers, as he kept his hand over hers. She didn't pull away. Something told him that he shouldn't be making such close contact, but… he couldn't help himself. And...she wasn't pulling away.

Jyn looked deep into his eyes with a profound and careful expression. Her body went numb when his thumb began to slowly caress her hand. Her breath hitched as her heart skipped a beat.

"You've changed so much since I last saw you, Jyn."

She swallowed hard.

"In a bad way?" she wondered.

Now it was Orson's turn to lick his lips. His forefinger glided over each one of her knuckles in turn, before he took his bottom lip between his teeth. He was fascinated by her hands. He wasn't sure why.

"In a good way… a really good way," his gaze met hers; all he could do was look at her and watch the way she breathed. "Such a beautiful young woman you've turned into," he complimented.

Her cheeks were most definitely **burning** now.

"Th-thank you," she stammered.

His words left her speechless. She looked away embarrassed, totally overwhelmed by the Director. Her eyes settled back to where their hands were, and she watched as his finger explored the expanse of her hands even further.

They were both now fully aware of their close contact - which shouldn't be happening the way it was, but which neither of them intended to stop. In fact, they both refused to openly acknowledge what was going on.

Jyn looked nervously over to her friends, who seemed to be engrossed in dancing and pairing off with one another. She was terrified of someone seeing her so close to the Director. She withdrew her hands, desperate to keep them occupied with something other than his hands. One of her hands brushed through her hair and fiddled nervously with a few wispy strands; the other hand she settled on top of her left thigh. She was too nervous to look at Krennic without knowing what he thought or felt.

For his part, Krennic couldn't stop staring at her, couldn't stop taking in her beauty.

Jyn felt his eyes on her. She parted her lips and let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

He leaned in close to her and brought his lips to her ear. Jyn trembled. One of his hands hovered over the one on her thigh and the other moved to her back, to slowly close his grip around her.

"My shuttle is outside," he whispered, "I'm sure your friends won't notice if you slip away."

She looked up at him to find that he looked absolutely serious. She turned to look at her friends and then slowly turned back to him.

"I'm going to go outside and get into the shuttle…" he told her.

She swallowed hard and waited for what he had to say next.

"I'll wait 5 minutes and then I'm leaving, Jyn," he stood up and walked away without looking back.

Jyn's heart pounded in her chest. She knew she wanted to go with him. She wanted to be alone with him.

 _Just a friend_ , she told herself, _just a ride home_.

She thought it wouldn't do well to simply abandon her friends. She stood up, straightened herself out and made her way to the dancefloor where she informed her friends that she was turning in for the night. She had subconsciously made the decision, without even giving it its proper consideration. Time was ticking.

"Aw, Erso, come on! It's still early. And it's your birthday!"

"You haven't even noticed my absence for the last hour!" she joked. "I'm really tired; I'll catch up later. I'm getting a ride with a friend."

"Suit yourself."

Her friends weren't in a persuasive sort of mood; they were having a good time. Jyn felt no guilt about leaving them behind to enjoy the rest of the night as they saw fit.

Before exiting the cantina, Jyn made a quick visit to the fresher, tousling her hair and reapplying her lipstick. Satisfied with her appearance, she swiftly left the bar, her eyes immediately searching for Krennic's ship.


	2. Just A Ride

Krennic gives Jyn a ride home...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Just A Ride**

Jyn spotted Krennic's vehicle in seconds and quickly made her way towards it. She climbed aboard before she could change her mind. She had been on the Director's personal shuttle many times before so she knew where she was going. She made her way towards the cockpit where Krennic was waiting.

He sensed her presence and turned to look at her.

"So glad you decided to join me, Miss Erso."

She felt giddy. The alcohol allowed her to admit to herself that she was deeply attracted to the Director. Beneath the alcohol, she knew she shouldn't feel that way about him. She was still not a hundred percent certain that he felt the same way about her, or that the present situation would play out as she had thought. After a moment of hesitation, Jyn decided to play it cool and took a seat beside him, as Krennic began to fly the shuttle.

"Thank you for the ride home, Director."

"Orson," he corrected, almost automatically.

He kept his eyes straight ahead; his mouth and face giving nothing away.

"Orson," She repeated.

They flew in silence for about fifteen minutes, before Krennic began the careful descent toward a small landing pad. Still silent, he landed the shuttle just outside of his home and disembarked. Jyn followed suit, though she was unsure of the protocol expected in this sort of situation. To her surprise, Krennic took hold of her hand as he helped her off the shuttle; he didn't let go of her until they stopped just shy of the front door

Without a word, he let go of her hand and turned to face her. She seemed nervous, but only blushed when he looked her up and down and admired the gorgeous sight she made. So shy, all of a sudden. So... _innocent_.

Now that they were alone, he finally relaxed and allowed his mind and hands to fully wander. Allowed himself to.. _.indulge_ in her. He gently placed a hand on her cheek; the backs of his fingers stroked her skin delicately. It was impossible not to feel the way her skin burned beneath his, or the way her eyes fluttered closed as he touched her.

"You are so beautiful, Jyn Erso," she leaned into his touch as his murmured praise washed over her. "You were always pretty, but my my...how you've blossomed."

Jyn put her hand over his in an attempt to gain some kind of control over things. She so desperately wanted to go inside, but she didn't want to seem too eager. There really wasn't anything for her to do, but to follow his lead from that point forward.

"I bet the boys at the Academy are lining up to ask you out," he continued, his tone almost...wistful.

That nearly made her laugh; Jyn huffed in amusement.

"Pfft, boys. That's exactly what they are. Immature, stupid boys most of them."

"Hm, yes. I suspected you were a lady of much finer tastes. I imagine you'd be better suited to…" Krennic chose his words carefully. "Someone much more… experienced?"

She raised her eyes to the older man, as a tingling feeling spread warmly between her legs. Her heart raced and her pulse quickened.

With one hand still on her cheek, Krennic moved with almost agonising slowness as he placed the other on her back and pulled Jyn toward him until she was pressed flush against him. Such close proximity to one another made their breathing intensify.

For her part, Jyn felt as though her body had gone completely numb. She felt like Krennic's hand would burn through her skin, never mind her clothes. Her cheeks were on fire. She had never been so close to a man - let alone her father's best friend and colleague, who was more than twice her age.

Despite that small, teeny-tiny fact, she had no desire to break contact with him.

Krennic looked down at Jyn and admired how adorable she was when she couldn't bear to meet his gaze. Their faces were now centimetres apart.

"Look at me," he commanded in a whisper.

"I'm afraid to…" Jyn's breath began to come out in short, abrupt bursts.

His hand moved to stroke her jaw, which made her gasp in surprise. The hand which held onto her back now began to slide own; it caressed the curve of her spine before settling on her hip. Having his hand there inspired her body to move of its own accord; almost unconsciously, she jutted her hips forward against his. The movement was so slight, Krennic wasn't even sure it had happened...until she did it again.

There it was. The tiny rut of her small hips into his.

He felt his arousal growing, a warm tingly feeling that he couldn't ignore. That he didn't want to ignore.

He slid a gloved forefinger beneath her jaw and slowly tilted her chin up until she was forced to look at him.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

The feel of her young body against his was making him grow unbearably hard. They were now leaning against the wall of the house and his pants were getting inexplicably tighter. He knew for sure that she could feel it.

He wanted her to feel him, his desire for her. He _ached_ for her.

She was positively drenched with desire. She gulped as her eyelashes fluttered from the strain of keeping eye contact with him.

"I… I…"

In the space of a heartbeat, Krennic lowered his head and kissed her. He caught her lips gently with his. _So soft_. He couldn't believe how soft she felt. 17-year-old Jyn, on the cusp of turning 18. Warm. Lithe. Supple.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, the movement unhurried, as he allowed himself the indulgence. He slid his tongue across hers and took her in a deep kiss before he finally pulled back. Before letting go of her mouth, he bit teasingly at her pouting lower lip.

He let both of his hands glide gently down onto her rear. Once his hands settled, Krennic closed his eyes and moaned into her mouth at the feel of her. How perfectly tight and toned her ass was, especially in _those_ trousers.

Jyn's skin broke into gooseflesh. She moved her hands up and flattened her palms against his chest as it was her turn to initiate a kiss. She could feel the warmth of his body through his tunic and it only served to make her _hotter_.

As one kiss flowed into too many more to count, Krennic would move one hand up and into her hair, every now and again, and brush his fingers through it. Then those calloused hands would begin stroking her face, neck, shoulders...as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues, his hands explored all of her body, seemingly unable to get enough of her.

After a few moments, Jyn broke the kiss. She didn't move her body away from him, however. Instead, she stayed firmly pressed into him. She was enjoying the feeling of his long, hard length pressing into her thigh, too much to break full contact. The feel of his arousal made her throb deep in her core; stars, how wet she was growing, just from the feel of him.

Their bodies were responding to one another and there was no longer any chance of denying it. Still...Jyn tested the waters just one last time.

"You're my father's best friend…" she mumbled as her eyes dropped down toward his belt.

She did harbour _some_ guilt about her desires. Krennic was so much older than her... She'd known him since she was a child...he'd watched her grow up, for Force sakes. Now that her ardour began to cool somewhat, Jyn began to wonder if she was doing the right thing.

Krennic could see her emotions run across her expressive face, even as she ducked her chin down to escape his consideration. He ran his fingers through her bangs and moved some stray strands out of her eyes before he let his thumb rest on her cheek.

"Galen doesn't have to know a thing…"

She bit her lip and raised her eyes again. Krennic didn't think he'd ever seen a more sensuous sight.

"Is this… isn't this wrong?" she asked innocently.

Krennic felt his cock twitch hard against his pants at the question. He knew in his very soul that he wanted her. He _had to_ have her. He knew he should have felt some kind of moral dilemma for wanting to bed the youngest Erso, her father's only child. Instead...he didn't feel even the suggestion of shame. His cock was too hard at that moment to care for much else other than the fact he had a young, wanton, possibly virginal girl, thirty years his junior pressed up against him and reciprocating his exact feelings.

He wanted… oh, how he **wanted** the forbidden fruit.

"Jyn, **never** feel bad for giving into desire," he reassured. "It's human nature."

He moved his thumb closer to her mouth. Once there, he pressed it to her painted lips and encouraged her to open. He then pushed the tip of his thumb into her mouth, where her tongue moved forward to meet it. She licked his skin slowly and then closed her mouth around it without even having to be coaxed into doing so.

He breathed heavily into her hair. He ached at the thought of her pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, instead of his finger. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he tried to contain himself. Krennic pushed his nose into her hair and breathed her scent in deeply.

The anticipation of what was yet to come gnawed at him with utter lasciviousness. It didn't help that she suckled gently on his thumb, which made him push his hips forward to meet hers.

"Jyn… would you like to come inside?" he asked into her hair.

She pulled away and slowly tilted her face up to look at him one final time. Her mouth was dry again; Jyn parted her lips to speak, but no words came out. Providing Krennic with an answer was proving to be a wholly unexpected struggle.


	3. Teacher & Student

Jyn & Krennic make it inside his home...and bedroom...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Teacher & Student**

Krennic delicately traced his forefinger down Jyn's lip, across her jaw and up her cheek. Closing her eyes, she shivered under his touch.

"You like how that feels?" he whispered.

Still unable to form words, she simply nodded.

"Yes?" he peered into her eyes, scrutinising her.

"Yes." she replied, nervously.

"Do you want me to keep touching you?"

"...Yes."

He moved his lips to her ear, "Let me make you feel good."

She let out a breathy little moan as she pushed her hips into his, feeling his thickness through his slacks.

He gently nibbled on her earlobe, tracing his tongue along the contours. "I want to taste you…" he murmured.

Jyn shivered, her nipples hardening. "Fuck!" she managed to breathe out.

"Mm, love to hear some more filthy words out of that mouth, Erso." he teased, nipping at her lips again before sucking on them and kissing her erotically. He couldn't stop kissing her.

Krennic's expression was calm. He gave the air of being completely unaffected by the situation. As if he always invited near 18-year-olds into his home. Into his **bed.** Underneath, he was just as giddy as her, if not more so. A fair amount of time had passed since Krennic had been intimate with a woman. To know that the next one could be Galen's sweet innocent daughter made his cock harden just that little bit more.

He stared down at the girl, moving to take her in another deep kiss. She fell completely into his arms, unable to tear herself away. As they kissed, he pushed his door open and led her inside. He pulled her in, shutting the door quickly before he slammed her up against it. She let out a squeak.

His mouth was on her, kissing her urgently. His tongue went crazy, he couldn't help himself. Both of their breathing had become desperate as their hands clawed all over one another's bodies. Within seconds, his lips were exploring her neck, her ears. He kissed along her jawline while his hands grasped firmly onto her hips, which he pulled towards himself. Her back stayed pressed against the door as her hips jutted out.

Krennic moved his lips to her collarbone, gently nibbling on her as one hand began to skim the top of her trousers, one finger edging along before slipping beneath the fabric. He stroked her belly before slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse, one by one, revealing her perfect breasts, enclosed in a lacy bra. Her chest heaved up and down. He looked up at her as he finished undoing her buttons.

He stopped to take in her ravishing beauty. She almost ceased to breathe at the sight of his brilliant blue eyes gazing upon her.

She looked wrecked already and he had barely even started on her. Her lips were parted, pink and swollen from lipstick and kissing. Krennic almost lost himself, his eyes half-lidded with desire for her.

"Tell me, Erso…"

She couldn't tear her eyes away. She raised her eyebrows with intrigue.

"…are you still a virgin?" the words rolled off Krennic's tongue with ease and confidence. He stared at her with hunger. Immediately, her already rosy cheeks advanced to a deep red, her hands moving up to hide her face.

Krennic planted kisses on Jyn's chest with a smirk as he moved her hands away, so he could see her.

"Come now… little late to be getting shy with me, don't you think?"

His tongue slid across the curve of her breasts. To his delight, he realised the clasp of her bra was at the front. He wasted no time undoing it, allowing her supple young breasts to pop free. He feasted his eyes, biting his lip.

"Yes." She piped up shyly.

"Yes, what?" he asked, without skipping a beat, his mouth occupied with kissing her breasts. Jyn huffed out a moan, her face burning. She moved her hands up to her face, pressing them against her cheeks before pushing her fingers through her hair, almost in exasperation.

Krennic moved his hands up to push her bra open fully. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily again.

He took one breast in his hand, cupping it, delighting in how hard her nipples were.

"Yes… I'm… I'm…" whether she was struggling due to her answer or from Krennic's ministrations, he was unsure but either way, he was enjoying himself immensely and was sure she was too.

Her tits were perfect, perky and clearly enjoying his attentions. He gently took a nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it carefully. He felt his cock jerk in his pants. He was going to need some attention and soon.

He ceased his efforts, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin… Director."

Krennic closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the admission. His tongue traced over his lips. All night he had insisted she call him Orson, but he was thoroughly pleased and impressed that she had chosen that moment to use his title.

"Good girl," he praised her admission, exhaling deeply. "Would you like me to be your first?" he questioned.

She definitely couldn't speak in that moment. Face flushed once more, she stared at him, nodding with a precious sense of hesitancy and eagerness.

He drew in a long breath, hissing as he did so, having had **confirmation** from the Erso girl that she wanted him to take her virginity.

"Such a good girl." He beamed, before closing his mouth around her nipple, flicking it playfully with the tip of his tongue.

She threw her head back. "Fuck, your tongue feels good!"

"It's going to feel even better elsewhere…"

She gasped as her heart rate quickened.

In a flash, he was on his feet, pulling her with him towards his bedroom. They made their way inside and he closed the door.

In the darkness, he pulled Jyn close to his body. Everything felt sexier in the dark. He slowly slipped off her blouse and bra before discarding them to the side, stroking her sides and her belly. Not once did his eyes leave her. Hers sparkled brilliantly as she stared up at him in wonderment.

He captured her in a kiss, hands trailing down her back, fingers playing with the waistband of her trousers, gently tugging on them, making his intentions clear to her, "Let me take you, Jyn. I'll make you feel so good."

Krennic dragged down the small zipper of her dress pants, revealing a little pair of black panties. He pushed just the tips of his fingers onto the fabric, gently stroking up and down.

Jyn was speechless. She throbbed deep inside. There she stood in Director Krennic's bedroom, half naked with his hand down her pants, eager to pleasure her. He looked deep into her eyes as his fingers moved further down. He traced them over her swollen lips, through the fabric. He enjoyed looking his lovers in the eye, especially as he pleasured them.

She gasped, letting her head fall back. She held onto his shoulders. She felt so vulnerable. Practically naked as Krennic stood still fully clothed.

His animal instincts took over as he pushed his fingers beneath her underwear, allowing him access to her cunt. He had to catch his breath as he steadily dragged his fingers down her pussy, gently stroking her swollen lips, enticing her to moan wantonly. His cock strained at the amount of slick he found there. He felt the heat coming from her, she felt so incredibly hot. He slid his fingers up and down her slit, coating them in her juices. She felt amazing and he hadn't even touched her properly yet.

"You're really wet, little one." He whispered. Talking about it seemed to get her going even more. She moaned quietly.

"You can moan a bit louder if you want to, no-one will hear you."

Krennic could barely contain himself any longer. With agonising slowness, he pushed two fingers into Jyn's soft flesh, making her cry out. She gripped onto his shoulder blades as her nails dug in, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. She whimpered as he sunk into her warmth.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked once his fingers were fully seated.

She looked at him innocently, "Only a little." she spoke quietly.

"It's just because you are pure… don't worry, the pain will fade. Have you ever had a boy finger you?"

She shook her head shyly.

Krennic was in his fucking **element.** Not only would he be the first cock inside her, his were the first fingers she'd taken as well. He was excited about having the opportunity to be her teacher.

She felt plush and tight around his fingers, so warm and soft inside. He held her and kissed her as he pushed in further. He slid out half way, gathering some of her wetness with his thumb before pushing back inside her. He used his thumb to press against her clit, rubbing the wetness around, circling just right.

The little mewls she let out made his cock twitch like crazy. The pressure against his slacks was becoming painful.

"Ohh, oh STARS!" she moaned.

Krennic gently slid his hand out of her pants, walking her backwards towards his bed. As he pushed her down onto the bed, he took his fingers which were covered in her essence into his mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched him. He noticed her cheeks burning again.

He fucking **adored** how she tasted. "Mmm" he moaned as he licked his fingers clean, "you taste so sweet, Jyn." He made sure she was watching carefully as he ran his tongue over his lips.

Jyn just sat there, unsure of what to do. Her innocence sent him into a frenzy, He loved how she just waited to see what would happen next. Waiting for him to make a move.

Oh, how he wanted to turn her into his glorious little fuck-toy. And he was sure he could.

Krennic began to undo his tunic, letting it fall free, baring his chest to her. She blinked rapidly, biting her lip. Shivers ran through her at the sight of his body. A _man's_ body. His chest was toned and tight, a few grey hairs there, which she thought may have been off-putting but they weren't in the slightest.

She pulled him forward, eyes staring up, legs parted, her mouth moving to press to his stomach and chest. As she kissed the expanse of his torso, his head fell back, his hands sliding into her hair. Her mouth was pure ecstasy on him. He was in paradise.

Jyn was fully aware of his rock-hard erection jutting out from his pants. It made her throb between her legs to see him like that. Knowing she had done that to him.

"I'm aching, Jyn." He stood with his hands beside him, not making her do anything. Waiting to see what she would do of her own accord.

She planted gentle kisses on his stomach, her mouth moving down slowly, following his snail-trail. She was coy in her actions. She stopped when she came face-to-face with his hardened bulge.

She looked up at him pleadingly. "I've never…"

"It's okay," he stroked her face, "I'll teach you." Now his cheeks were burning. He wanted to watch her undo his pants. She waited for direction.


	4. Little Lessons

**Chapter 4 - Little Lessons**

"Take my belt off." Krennic directed.

Jyn was more than ready to comply. Once again captivated by her hands, he watched carefully as her nimble fingers worked the buckle.

Her eyes concentrated on Krennic's belt as if it were the most important thing in the world at that moment. With rapid blinking and an unsure demeanour, she slowly loosened the strap. Her heart hammered as she tried to make her clumsy fingers work efficiently.

She slid the article off, letting it fall to the ground. She then slowly tugged down his slacks along with his underwear. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her undress him. She gasped, his thick cock bobbing out in front of her face. Her mouth fell open, her cheeks blushing at the sight. All she could do was _stare_ in allure. Krennic placed his hand on her cheek, stroking her with his thumb.

"It's so big!" She proclaimed, eyes the size of saucers. He smirked as he looked down at her, his ego inflating ten-fold. He knew he wasn't the biggest a man could be, but he was well-endowed and rather confident about it.

Krennic took hold, beginning to stroke himself. He let out a huge sigh of relief. He bit his lip. "Fuck!" it felt incredible to finally relieve some of the pressure.

"Stroke me like this." Krennic placed his hand atop hers, helping her learn how to mimic his actions. He showed her just how he liked to be touched and after a while, he removed his hands, letting her carry on by herself.

He marvelled at how quickly she learned. His pre-cum started to leak from the tip. He could smell his arousal and was sure she could too. Captivated, she studied the head of his cock with intrigue, admiring its shape, utterly fascinated when she pulled back his foreskin whilst jerking his shaft leisurely.

Her speed increased until she found a rhythm she was comfortable with. She stroked him at a decent pace, still a little sloppy as a learner would be, but the feel of her hands on him was mind-blowing. How badly he wanted to be in her mouth. When her hand tired, he took over, skilfully jerking himself how he liked. She looked up at him. He was weak for her eyes, so innocent yet full of curiosity. Feeling far too aroused and impatient to hold back, Krennic nudged his cock to her mouth, bumping the tip of it against her lips.

She whined, her thighs feeling slippery from her wetness. She was scared, but excited, her arousal **blazing** between her legs. She slowly puckered her lips and kissed the head of his cock, her tongue darting out to lap at his pre-cum. She half-closed her eyes, sighing loudly, very clearly enjoying the taste of him. Her tongue and lips felt so good, he too closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Only for a few seconds, as he could not bear to miss a moment.

He moved his hips, grinding his cock against her lips, smearing his essence. She pouted, taking what he had to give her before swiping her tongue across her mouth and humming with gratification. It took every fibre of his being and every ounce of concentration he had inside of him to hold back from thrusting his cock all the way into her precious mouth.

Krennic thought he would lose his fucking mind over the image before him.

"You like it?" he queried.

"Yeah." She purred, gaining a bit more confidence.

It pleased him immeasurably that she was enjoying and getting off on the taste of his cock. By the gods, she made him feel twenty years younger. "Open your mouth." he ordered.

She never once broke her gaze with him as she submitted, opening up to take him. Her lipstick-stained lips slowly wrapped around his length as he pushed into her warm and ridiculously wet mouth.

He watched carefully as he slowly slid himself inside, stretching her lips. He nearly came down her throat at the thought that his was the first cock she'd ever gotten her mouth around. Her sweet innocent lips, her beautiful face. He breathed deeply, trying to control himself.

"Use your tongue." He gave out little lessons on how she could please him with her mouth. Her tongue moved slowly, gliding along the underside of his shaft, before licking all around him as she took him further into her mouth.

"You take me so well, sweetheart." He pushed his fingers into her hair, nails faintly scraping her scalp. She groaned at the feel of it, but relished in it nonetheless. He pushed her hair out of the way so he could look at her pretty face as her lips enclosed his thick member.

He panted, sighing happily at the sight of her. "You look **amazing** with your lips around me." She was still a little shy but gaining more confidence by the minute. Up until that point, she had just been taking him into her mouth and using a bit of tongue on him. Now she felt ready to try more. She smiled, her jaw moving forward as her head bobbed back and forth, her mouth sucking tightly around him.

Krennic felt a fire deep in his belly. If she didn't stop, he knew he would come all too soon and he wasn't ready to stop playing with his new toy. He still had many plans for her before the night was over. His heart pounded watching her wet mouth move back and forth on him.

He didn't want to stop her, she was doing so well, but before long, he pulled her off him, his desperate cock in need of a break if he was to last the night.

With his wet cock poking out in front of her face, she looked up at him. "Was it...bad?" she asked innocently, her face flush with concern.

His heart leapt. "Nooo sweetheart. You're doing _so well_. But I may not last if you carry on."

"That's okay, I can finish you… if you want." She replied.

"No. I want to pleasure you now."

Without another word, the Director pushed her down slowly onto his bed and climbed on top of her. She lay back, overwhelmed by his demeanour. He placed his hands either side of her head and his thighs either side of her body, trapping her.

He moved down to kiss her, letting his tongue go crazy again. The way she made him feel, he just couldn't help but **crave** getting _dirty_ with her. He tongued her lips and jaw before nibbling his way up to her earlobes, kissing and sucking on them before, in a hushed tone, he confessed, "I want to taste your pussy."

She gasped at the obscenity, but certainly did nothing to resist or stop him. He crawled down her body, dragging his tongue down, taking the time to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples, which he noticed caused her to tremble and shiver. He stopped to admire how pink and pert her nipples were, so perfect. Just _begging_ for his tongue.

He reached the lower part of her stomach, covering it in kisses, paying attention to her belly button and her hips, which bucked up for attention.

He chuckled. "So eager."

She whined underneath him, desperate for some friction. He moved his mouth to the top of her panties, kissing where the garment clung to her skin, gingerly tracing his tongue along the edge of her underwear.

Krennic dropped to his knees and tugged off her trousers, so she lay only in her black lace panties on his bed. His cock throbbed at the sight of her. _If only your father could see you_ _now_ , he mused, huffing out a small chuckle to himself. He kissed the surface of her underwear, making her needy, her hips thrusting into the air as she whined.

"Patience, pet." He stared up at her. She didn't see him due to the fact she had torn her gaze away. She already looked such a beautiful and wrecked mess.


	5. Beautiful Submission

Jyn quickly begins submitting to Krennic's efforts, relinquishing herself to pleasure...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Beautiful Submission  
**

Krennic traced his forefinger over the soft fabric of Jyn's underwear, the material so thin he could feel her hairs and the outline of her swollen lips. His fingers skimmed her entrance, feeling how incredibly _soaked_ she had become. She whined, her thighs beginning to shake.

It pleased him greatly that she was so _ready_ for him. Half his work was done for him. He enjoyed the fact he would barely need to build her up at all. In fact, if he wanted to, he could just mount her and slide right in there and then, from how wet she was. So ready for him. However, he desperately wanted the pleasure of tasting her. He **needed** to make her fall apart with his mouth.

Krennic slid his left hand up Jyn's thigh, fingertips stroking along her skin, causing rippling goosebumps. Her flesh was hot to the touch. His mouth was dry as he drank her in. He hadn't touched a woman in so long. Certainly not one so perfectly formed. He pulled her panties aside, revealing beautiful, pink swollen lips, truly a sight to behold. He hissed low in his throat at how **pure** and tight she looked. He could see her throbbing, desperate to be taken. He saw just how wet her lips had become and he had yet to even get his mouth on her. He was in his element.

With his right hand, he carefully brought two fingers to her entrance. She sat herself up on her elbows so she could watch him. His blue eyes flashed to her momentarily before he eased his fingers inside of her.

"Mmm." He hummed low in his throat as he sunk two fingers into her core. She cried out as he slowly worked his fingers in deeply, her tightness clutching around him. He got off his knees and, keeping his fingers inside her, he moved up to hover over her and gaze into her eyes. He wanted to see her face. He slowed his movements to truly feel every inch of her, sliding and pushing agonisingly slowly as he peered at her.

The feel of how **wet** she was had him pushing his cock into her thigh, rutting incessantly, pre-cum smearing onto her leg. Her breathing was ragged, as desperate moans caught in her throat. She swallowed hard, tiny squeaks escaping her as she bit her lip, her face contorting, cheeks burning wildly.

His face remained impassive, giving the indication he was indifferent to the situation when in fact nothing could have been further from the truth. He was positively **intoxicated** by her. Still, he never faltered, as he plunged his fingers in and out of her opening. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out, her wetness dripping onto the bed below. A feeling of euphoria hit him in waves.

 _How do you like your little girl now Galen? All open and needy for me,_ _m_ _oaning like a whore_ _and dripping onto my bed_ _as she takes my fingers._ Krennic felt high as he took his guilty pleasure.

He leant down and kissed the girl, slowly pressing his lips to hers, just a tiny dart of his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated beautifully. The way she kissed, the way she responded to his body, his tongue and his fingers made him so desperately hard. As it was, his cock was red and swollen, once again feeling neglected and very soon needing attention.

He pulled back from the kiss, sliding his fingers out of her and bringing them up to his mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched him smear her essence onto his tongue. It was fucking _obscene_. She released a sharp breath, biting her lip as she watched him. He never blinked as he held her gaze, the tips of his fingers glistening as he pushed them into his mouth, before closing his lips around them and licking them clean. Tasting her.

Shock filled her body. A beautiful shade of crimson began spreading down her chest. Krennic fucking _smirked_ as he finished sucking her arousal from his fingers.

"Delicious," he purred, "but I need a proper taste." he declared.

Without wasting another moment, he slid down her body, back to his knees on the floor before her. He focused his attentions, gripping her undergarments and gently sliding them down her muscular thighs. Jyn threw her head to the side, into the softness of the bed covers, overwhelmed by how vulnerable she felt. Her heart thudded in her chest, her breasts heaving from inhaling so deeply. Her mouth felt uncomfortably dry, her lips beginning to crack. She licked them, swallowing thickly, wishing she had some water.

Krennic gazed up at the beautiful form of young Jyn Erso, lying naked on his bed, her exquisite curves prominent above him, her nipples standing to full attention, breathless, panting and moaning. She moved her legs back to where they had previously been - hanging over the edge of the bed, but before she could settle, Krennic chuckled, "No no…" she sat up, leaning on her elbows, once again looking down at him with a puzzled expression.

He swiftly pushed both of her thighs up over his shoulders, pulling her body forward and her pussy up, exposed and ready for him. She gasped, her eyes wide like a deer caught in speeder lights. Krennic's cock twitched at the scene before him, Jyn lying bare and exposed, perfectly pliant and **willing** , waiting for his tongue.

"Have you ever done this before, Jyn?"

She trembled, "No."

He'd guessed as much seeing as everything else had been new to her. Oh, how he'd remember this for days, weeks, months. Recalling the image of the young virgin spread before him, wet and throbbing, while beating off in the shower, gripping the wall before his seed would swirl down the drain.

How he was sure she would remember this for _years_. You always remember your first encounter. He hoped she would recall this moment far into adulthood, a small smirk coming to her lips, a slight blush. She would close her eyes and breathe in deeply, still able to **smell** him, plagued by visions of her legs wide open, spread around Director Orson Krennic's shoulders, his mouth hot and wet on her.

"Relax." He instructed before he licked his lips in anticipation. Her arousal began to drip down the backs of her muscular thighs. The sight of her induced a gnawing hunger in him. Krennic adored going down on a woman. The way she looked and smelled. The way she would submit, opening up, so shy but needy. So unsure but wanting it so badly. Always shocked and surprised that he would enjoy it as much as he did.

She couldn't break her stare. He looked up at her one final time, needing vocal consent, "May I?"

Feeling her skin prickle, goosebumps forming, hairs beginning to stand on end, her arousal unravelling, an incinerating heat spreading through her body. With her heart battering against her chest and unable to form words, Jyn simply nodded.

Satisfied that she was needy enough, Krennic lowered his mouth slowly until she could feel his hot breath against her exposed flesh. He held back from making contact straight away, simply breathing onto her cunt, as she throbbed beneath him.

She held her breath. Unable to contain himself for a moment longer, Krennic closed his mouth on her hungrily, moaning into her as he did so, his tongue immediately exploring her labia, licking sensually between her folds. She was unable to lay still, writhing on the bed and bucking her hips up to meet his mouth. This pleased Krennic greatly.

She tasted amazing and felt so very soft and warm on his mouth. Jyn had never felt anything like it in her whole life. The feel of a man's tongue, an _experienced_ tongue, on her made her breathless. Head thrown back, eyes shut, Jyn's vision whited as she lost herself in pleasure.

He pulled back to kiss her swollen lips, gratified with self-righteousness at how wet she was. Despite this, he drooled his saliva onto her before swirling his tongue around her folds, dragging it up to her sensitive nub. He kissed the hood of her clit, before pushing his nose and tongue beneath the flesh, immediately finding her stiff, swollen bud.

She cried out when his tongue brushed it, lapping her up hungrily. Once he started, he was unable to hold back. He used his fingers to spread her lips wide open before _devouring_ her so completely. His whole mouth was on her cunt, licking and sucking at her sensitive flesh. Her thigh muscles strained, alternating between stiffening and relaxing. All the while, he held onto her tight, arms gripping her legs.

She mewled and moaned and writhed beneath him. His cock hardening from the sight and sound of her.

Every few minutes, her legs would slide down his arms due to her spreading wider for him. He was in his element, unable to decide which way he liked her best. His cock _drooled_ at the image of her before him and the fact she could not keep herself restrained as she thrashed around on his bed.

She leant up to have another look. Without taking his tongue off her, Krennic stared straight back at her, deep into her eyes. He very much enjoyed looking at his lovers. He pulled his mouth off her, dragging a trail of saliva with him.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before uttering, "Your taste is extraordinary, Erso.", catching a quick breath before returning, ensuring that he fixed his erotic gaze on her as he slid his tongue between her flesh.

She closed her eyes, gasping at his words and the feel of his tongue working her expertly.

"Keep your legs still." He ordered as he moved one hand to his cock, tugging himself roughly, picking up the pace of his tongue. With his other hand, he began to stroke her wet lips, slowly and carefully coating his fingers before he pushed three inside her. She was wet enough, he knew she could handle it. Regardless, she still felt incredibly tight wrapped around him.

She groaned at the intense thickness of his fingers, her hands balling up fistfuls of bed covers, pushing her head into the mattress as she cried out, biting her lip, attempting to stifle her moans.

"Don't hold back, pet. Let yourself go. Moan for me." He encouraged.

He interchanged sucking on her clit with spreading his mouth all around her labia, all whilst plunging his fingers deep inside of her, searching for her g-spot, his face getting absolutely **soaked** from her. He smirked thinking about how he would move up to kiss her, making her taste and smell herself.

"Uhh, Director, please…!" she squealed.

It delighted him that she was getting louder and losing control, submitting _beautifully_ to his efforts. He slid his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue which he pushed deep into her wet slit, fucking her with it while moving two fingers up to keep her clit stimulated. He pressed his fingers tight against her and stroked furiously as he tongued her opening, driving in and out of her the way he would with his cock. All while jerking himself against the side of the bed. He could easily have shot right there and then, but _knew_ he would save it for when he fucked her.

"Director… I need to… I'm gonna…"

"Come for me, sweet angel." He purred. She bucked against his face, letting herself lose all control, her hands slipping into his hair, holding him in place, his tongue sliding up and down her flesh, into her hole and back up again to swirl around her clit.

She gripped onto Krennic's head, jerking her hips, her body aflame with utter _need_ as she came hard on his mouth, wailing like a whore as his lips caressed her. He slurped her wetness, swallowing her cum down and kissing her delicate folds, helping her through her orgasm.

Her body stilled. Krennic pulled back to look at her. She looked thoroughly _used up_ , debauched, absolutely stunning as her body flushed and panted, still trembling as she came down. He was engrossed in the thought that he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

His cock dribbled; he needed to fuck her and **soon**. He knew he had readied her enough. He stood up, right at the edge of the bed, holding her legs which had gone limp, as she lay flat on her back. He stared down at her.

"I trust you enjoyed that."

"Hnngghh," she couldn't find words. She moved a hand up to partially cover her face.

"No," he scolded, "I want to see you." She moved her hands back down. She felt vulnerable under his piercing eyes. "You're so beautiful when you come."

She looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm going to take you now, Jyn…" he told her with a serious look.


	6. In His Clutches

**Chapter 6 - In His Clutches**

Jyn swallowed thickly, her heart thumping heavily. Krennic slowly climbed on top of her, pushing her up the bed a little, allowing more room and to give him better access. He gently nudged her body with his up to the top of the bed, pushing her into the big soft pillows.

He pulled the bed covers around them as he mounted her. He fucking adored how she looked laying beneath him. Hair splayed out on the pillows, legs parted. He slowly leant down to kiss her, her essence prominent on his lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, the tang of her arousal still present on his tongue.

"Mm, oh," she muttered, shocked.

"Don't you taste just divine?"

"It's... it's not bad." Jyn blushed at how much she enjoyed tasting herself, her own smell making her feel turned on. She wondered if that was even normal.

Krennic lay down on top of her, his hardness pressing against her core. She released breathy little moans, gasping almost frantically at every one of Krennic's movements. His cock was hard, aching and desperate.

He studied her face. She was clearly nervous. He found it adorable and endearing. He slipped himself comfortably between her legs before he began caressing her face gently and cupping her jaw. "Before we proceed, Erso. Tell me... has the Academy put you on birth control?"

Her face flushed as she tried to avert her gaze. "Uh... yes, Sir."

He nudged her face gently back to his.

"Director..." she whispered in a mumble, eyes glazed as she looked up at him. Expectant. Curious.

"Jyn..." he melded into her, relaxing his body into hers, spreading her legs gently. He leant down to kiss her slowly before he put a hand on himself, guiding his cock to her entrance.

"Wait." Her voice was urgent.

He regarded her.

"Please don't tell my father about this." She looked up at him innocently, a pleading in her eyes.

He wanted her to feel reassured. Relaxed. He could not promise himself that he would never tell Galen. Such an opportunity to crush his world may only have surfaced once or twice in a lifetime. How he could show Galen what a hold he had on him, on her, on his family. To truly show Galen that the Ersos belonged to him. On the other hand, Krennic knew that if he broke Jyn's trust, she may never fall back into his clutches so easily again. And Maker help him, if he didn't want to fuck her sweet little cunt again and again and again...

"I promise. You can trust me." He told Jyn what she wanted to hear, and looked at her the way he knew she wanted, in the way she needed in order to allow him to continue.

"Are you ready for me?"

She breathed heavily, "...I think so." She braced herself, trembling.

"Relax... it's going to feel so good."

He slipped an arm under and around her to hold her as he resumed lining up his cock. He gently stroked himself, making sure he was as hard as he could be, before he pushed against her. His mouth went dry as he stared with exhilaration at the sight of his cock beginning to penetrate her. He looked up so he could see her face as he entered her. He throbbed in excitement.

He deliberately took his time, slowly and gradually pushing himself inside her. She was so wet, he slipped in all too easily. He looked at her, watching her gasp and moan, screwing up her face as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes. He wanted to make her look at him, but he also wanted to just watch her fall apart as he took her innocence.

Her thighs shook, her muscles taut.

Her plush warmth surrounded him; he was half way inside her when he stopped, catching a breath. He could not describe the way she felt, clutching tightly onto his cock. He moved his hand up to her face, stroking her as he spread her legs a bit more before he pushed all the way inside of her. He was achingly hard, her velvet walls caressing him.

He was very quickly getting too aroused. He tried to calm his mind, thinking of other things to help him slow down. He slowed to a stop, allowing him to recoup as well as giving her a chance to get used to the feel of him inside.

Once he'd regained a bit of control, he moved his lips to hers. She sunk into the kiss. Her wetness began to leak out around his cock, dripping down onto her ass and the bed sheets.

Krennic moaned deeply into her ear, "You feel so good, darling," she gasped, "my sweet angel, so tight for me."

He couldn't get enough of the sounds she made. She gripped onto his shoulder blades, fingernails biting the skin. "It feels so... oh, fuck, it's so..." she was still unable to form coherent sentences, "...so big, ugh, too big, it hurts."

"Shhh," he soothed her with a kiss, thrilled out of his fucking mind that she was struggling to take him, the panting, the moaning, her nipples hard, her body shaking, "It's going to start feeling really good, I promise."

He began moving inside her, pulling his cock out an inch or so, only to slide back into her. He watched her body move with his, continuing until each gentle slide turned into a small thrust. And another. And another. She moaned every time he pushed his cock back into her. His heart thrummed, his cock pulsing inside her warm flesh.

He feasted his eyes on the way her breasts bounced as he fucked her. He fucked her. He was fucking her. He was fucking Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen and Lyra. Eternal friends. Eternal enemies. The Ersos. His eternal project with which he enjoyed exerting control over, and now he had the youngest member fully in his clutches.


	7. Giving Way To Pleasure

**Chapter 7 - Giving Way To Pleasure**

Director Krennic thought his insides may combust at the scene before him. Young Jyn Erso, spread bare beneath him, taking his cock for the first time. The first cock she'd ever taken to be precise. The thought of which kept sending his mind into overdrive, to the point where he would almost come inside her. He slowed his thrusts, closing his eyes temporarily until he regained control before he opened them, continuing his ministrations.

Jyn laid in the Director's bed with an ache in her thighs, unused to the feeling of spreading her legs for a man. Her heart pounded wildly, the weight of the Director resting on top of her. She looked up at him, her eyes glossing over, keeping firm eye contact for short bursts of time before becoming overwhelmed and looking away. Her body heaved up and down as the Director thrust in and out of her, over and over. She couldn't believe she was giving up her virginity to her father's lifelong friend and work partner.

She pushed away any thoughts of how potentially wrong this could all be. She was a grown woman now and she knew what she wanted. Besides, she felt ridiculously smug about the fact that this was their little secret and nobody in the galaxy knew where they both were or what they were up to at that very moment. She thrived on the element of secrecy.

Her knees loosened as her legs became weak, giving way to Krennic's attentions. Her heart thrummed at the way his body had slotted between hers, positioning himself perfectly in the nook of her pelvis, his older, much more experienced body ravishing hers, taking her, pulling her innocence from her. Her hips canted, meeting his movements, thrusting up shamelessly towards his body, her hands gripping tightly around his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he fucked her.

It had hurt, to begin with. The slide of his thick girth pushing into her, breaking through her hymen. She had been sure it was still intact before they began, which she would later find out to be true when she would discover the small patch of blood on his bed sheets. The pain soon gave way to pleasure, as the Director had promised her. She found herself relaxing into the act, spreading her legs and sliding her rear downwards, pushing her centre upwards for the older man.

Her modesty showed as she tried in vain to hold in her moans, under the impression that she shouldn't be making such noises. She bit her lip and clamped her eyes shut as Krennic slid in and out of her. Her chest rose and fell as a pink hue spread across her skin. Her breath hitched and she began to squeak from her attempts to stifle her noises.

Krennic moved his mouth towards the young girl's ear, gently biting the lobe at first before his husky voice murmured, "I told you, you can be as loud as you want, Erso." His tongue slid across the contours of her ear, making her tremble beneath him. He noticed how hard her nipples peaked. He couldn't help licking his lips at the sight of her. Her head was turned to the side, he found her modesty all too alluring. He gently slid a finger beneath her chin before tilting her jaw up to make her face him.

"You are absolutely stunning, young Erso..."

Her eyes flickered, her mouth dry as her raspy moans began to overtake. She pushed her knees up, allowing the Director to take her even more closely. He pushed inside of her, sliding deeper into her. How tight she felt around him! He stayed close to her as he fucked her passionately, his thrusts becoming quicker, his cock getting harder from the feeling of her plush, wet insides. He'd forgotten how wet and warm a young girl could be. Granted, he'd never taken anyone as young as seventeen.

Krennic pulled his body back so he could watch his cock sliding in and out of the girl. His eyes shifted from her face to her sweet cunt. She was so tight around him, that her cunt would follow the movement of each one of his thrusts, her body clinging to his, desperate for the pleasure he was giving her.

"Ohhh!" she cried out when he slid his cock all the way out of her, holding only the tip inside while he held her gaze, only to thrust back inside even harder, pushing himself to the limits. "Uhhh!" she sobbed over and over as he pounded into her.

"Does it feel good?" he asked her.

With a tortured expression, she replied "Ohh, yes, fuck yes!" she bit her lip to hold in her profanities.

"Let it out. Let it aaaall out, yes that's right, moan for me, little girl. You take my cock so fucking well. How does it feel?"

"Oh, Lord! It's so deep!" her face blushed crimson as she wailed.

Krennic made a point of moistening his thumb with his own mouth before pressing it to Jyn's sensitive clit. She never once took her eyes from him as he gently pressed down on her sweet sensitive spot.

"A woman can come a lot easier if she's stimulated both inside and out," Krennic told her matter-of-factly. She gazed in wonderment, learning more and more about sex from the experienced man. "I want you to come on my cock, Jyn. You'll look so beautiful."

Jyn felt a burning deep inside of her. She closed her eyes and began sliding herself up onto the Director's cock and back down again. She surprised herself at how eager she was to take her own pleasure. "I need you to know," the Director began, "your cunt is the epitome of perfection, my dear girl... now take it, Jyn, take what you need." he encouraged.

She shamelessly thrust her hips up and down whilst the Director stayed mostly still, letting her use him as a toy. He would let her have this. He would let her have this moment, to think she was in control, lull her into a false sense of security until her guard was so far down, she was easy prey for his ferocious appetite. Only then would he descend, drawing her in, all but making her his submissive sex slave.

"Take my cock, Jyn! That's it, girl, fuck yourself on me. Squeeze your little cunt around me! Ohhh, perfect my dear, so perfect!" he praised her.

The dirty talk was becoming all too much for Jyn, who felt herself on the verge. Before long, her arousal peaked, her thighs becoming soaked in her wetness as Krennic took over and fucked her deeper, harder, his cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy, the flat of his body rutting against her clit, giving her everything she needed. She had lost control, thrashing and screaming in his bed, fingernails biting into the bed sheets, "Fuck me, fuck me **HARD** , Director!"

"Orson! Call me Orson!" he groaned.

"Orson! Fuck me, pleeease!" she begged.

Her pleasure hit her like a jump to hyperspace, the sensations of the Director pressing against her as he fucked her cunt deeply all becoming way too much. Her eyes drifted shut as she came around his cock, clenching and tightening, her back arching, her nipples hard and rosy as she keened, moaning like a perfect whore, thrusting onto the older man's cock.

"Ohh yes! Such a good girl, yes, you come for me, take my cock! Ride yourself on me!"

She obeyed, sliding herself back and forth on him, her loud raspy moans beginning to hurt her throat as her pleasure consumed her. Krennic paid close attention to the girl's body and responded accordingly. His thrusts began to slow when her orgasm subsided. Still, he kept his cock inside of her. Her cheeks flushed red and she found it difficult to meet his stare. She felt shy and coy about the fact the Director had made her come so hard. And, boy, had she enjoyed it!

Krennic was torn between wanting to shoot his load deep inside her or...

"I'd love to come in your mouth, pet." the Director spoke in a low voice when Jyn had recovered from her orgasm.

She was inexperienced, she'd never seen many holoporn movies either but she found the idea of a man coming in a woman's mouth highly erotic, although she had some reservations. "I... you... you can... if you want."

Krennic sensed her hesitancy and decided against it. A treat for another day, he mused to himself.

"Not tonight, angel. I have something else to give you."

Despite having just lost her virginity, Jyn remained ever so naive. "Oh? What is it, Director?"

He smirked at her. He had completely ceased his thrusting but was as close as ever. "It's called a creampie."

Jyn stared blankly, not quite sure what it was, although she suspected it was not a food item!

"I'm going to come deep inside your cunt and then I'm going to watch my cum drip out of you after I pull out." he informed her, his face confident.

"Ohh... oh my!" Jyn cupped a hand to her mouth, having never let herself think of that before. She didn't know that men and women could get turned on from such things.

Krennic moved Jyn's knees up, pushing her legs back against her thighs so that he could fuck her closer. He began slowly sliding out of her, his cock glistening from her essence. He sat back on his knees so he could get a good look at her pussy as he fucked her. He slid halfway into her before pulling out and slamming back inside again. He loved how his cock looked, sliding in and out of her young, taut body. Her pussy lips closing around him, her tightness moving with him.

It only took a few more thrusts before Krennic let out a guttural moan and pumped Jyn full of his cum. He leant down to kiss her the moment he came, stilling his whole body as his cock pulsed inside of her, his tongue slipping into her mouth. During his orgasm, he pulled his cock out halfway so he could watch his thick shaft pulsing and spilling into her needy cunt.

He moaned as he slowly began to pull out from her. "Uhhh" he couldn't contain himself. He tried to pull out as slowly as he could to keep the cum inside of her as long as possible. Eventually, he slipped from her, telling her to stay as she was. He adored the position she was in with her legs still wide open, knees pushed back.

Krennic quickly fumbled in a drawer close by before settling his head between Jyn's thighs. She looked down to see he had a small device in his hands. She sat up, "What... erm, what is that?" she asked.

He gave her a filthy smirk, "It's a holocam. I want to film you."

Jyn didn't know where to look or what to say. Everything was so new to her. She wasn't sure if this was the type of thing everyone did during, or after, sex.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Um..."

"For my eyes only, of course. And yours, if you want..." he looked hopefully at her.

"...Um, that'd be okay, I guess."

Krennic didn't wait for her to possibly change her mind. He'd already begun filming her. He put a hand on one of her legs, delicately stroking her thigh. "Sit up a little more, pet." he encouraged her.

She obeyed, wanting to please him. And then she felt it... his warm cum seeping out of her, dripping onto his bed sheets.

"Ohh, so beautiful!" he proclaimed, "Mmm!" he zoomed in closer with his holocam. He delicately traced a finger over her hole, which made her flutter. Warm cum spilled over his knuckle, dripping down to his hand. He pushed his finger inside, coating it, his eyes glassy, his throat constricting, releasing a low huff as he played with her wet pussy.

She'd never felt anything like it. It was warm and obscene as it oozed out of her. She pushed her arms back behind her, resting on her hands as she watched Krennic marvel at the sight of her whilst he played with her. She took in little details about him such as his silver hair, his rugged shoulders.

She bit her lip as she realised just how attracted to him she was, a smug smile spreading across her face, knowing she had just had sex. For the first time. With Orson Krennic, Director of Advanced Weapons Research for the Empire. And there he was, this brilliant man, lying between her legs, filming her in post-coital bliss with his cum trickling out of her.


	8. Stay The Night

**Chapter 8 - Stay The Night**

Jyn awoke to find herself in the darkened bedroom. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She recognised that she was not in her own bed from the way it smelled. It took her a moment to realise she was in the bed alone. She pulled the covers close to her, immediately recognising the scent of Director Krennic on them. She closed her eyes, recalling the memories of the older man taking her virginity not a few hours earlier. She throbbed deep in her core, her heart giddy from the experience.

She smirked to herself, as she mused on the thought that she was a woman now. Krennic had made sure of that!

A light shone from nearby. Jyn decided to investigate. She pulled herself up to sitting and rubbed her eyes. She glanced around the room, looking for a chrono for any indication of the time. When she found none, she got out of bed, only to realise she was still naked. Bashful at the notion that she had fallen asleep like that in the presence of the Director, she began wondering how he'd looked at her, what he'd thought about her, about the experience, whether he'd watched her sleep.

She spotted the Director's wardrobe, making her way to it. She rifled through the various articles; his Imperial uniforms, blazers, tunics until she found a shirt. She quickly pulled it around her, fastening the buttons. She then searched for her underwear near the bed, slipping the black lace on, feeling a heat pooling within her at how the material hugged her skin, pressing against her core, feeling a hint of wetness still present below.

Jyn left the room apprehensively, padding along the hallways, following the source of light. As she walked the halls of Krennic's home she admired the stone walls, various artefacts, ornaments, statues, fancy house plants as well as framed certificates on the walls. She soon found herself in the common area, looking around for any signs of life. Krennic was nowhere to be seen. Jyn straightened out the shirt, licked her lips and swallowed nervously, making her way to the kitchen.

She fixed herself a drink of water and amidst gulping it down to quench her thirst, she heard the noise of a door opening and closing. Startled, she spilt water down her chin as she turned to look behind her. There she saw the form of Director Krennic making his way towards her, dressed in only a black silk robe. After wiping her chin, she blinked a few times, pursing her lips.

Krennic broke into a devilish smirk the moment he saw her. "Ah, you're up." he walked towards her. "Sorry to have startled you. I was just outside having a smoke."

Her mouth twitched and she managed a half smile.

"Happy birthday, my dear girl."

Jyn looked around, finding a chrono on the wall which showed it to be 01:08 hours.

"Welcome to womanhood," a shameless glint shone from his eyes.

When she looked back, she noticed Krennic eyeing her body over. She stood nervously, hands twitching by her sides, palms beginning to sweat.

"Nice shirt," he commented as she looked down.

"Oh... yeah, sorry I just... I thought I'd just borrow..."

"Don't apologise," he began, "you look sexy in it, Erso." he stared at her as if she were a delicious meal. He walked towards her, pushing her slowly back into the work counter. He moved forward, placing his hands on her, pressing his body into hers, their faces in close proximity.

He lowered the tone of his voice, "You were magnificent..." he breathed in her ear, humming deeply in his throat, "...so willing, so pliant." He smelled of whisky and tobacco. She began to tremble, eyes flickering with desire.

She let out a gasp, "It was..." she struggled to find the words before gulping heavily.

"I trust you enjoyed yourself, dear girl?" Krennic purred in Jyn's ear as his nose slowly slid along the skin of her neck, breathing her in. Gooseflesh broke out around her neck and face, her nipples hardening as she put her hands on the Director's chest, moving them up so that her fingertips were resting on his shoulders. His hands were on her back, holding her close.

"It was... wonderful, Director." she managed.

His tongue began to slowly dart out, the tip tracing along her skin. Her head dipped back as a moan escaped her throat.

"I can't tell you how delicious you were," he mouthed along her neck, soon bringing his lips to her mouth. "I tremble thinking of you... your perfect body." His fingers roamed around her skin before he hoisted her up onto the counter. His hands moved to her rear, stroking the delicate lace.

He hummed at the feeling of the soft material, memories of sliding them from her coming back to him. His cock hardened against the soft silk.

Jyn's cheeks flushed. Krennic _adored_ her timidity. He began sliding a hand up the shirt. It was, of course, too big for her, which worked in his favour as he was easily able to access her body. He kissed her leisurely as he did so, his tongue sliding across her lips, demanding access to her mouth, before he slipped his tongue inside, caressing hers.

Even just the kissing made Jyn feel turned on again. The feel of his experienced tongue on her. His movements were slow, deliberate, soft. His kisses were long and deep, using lots of tongue before he would pull back to kiss her cheeks, her nose, her jaw, her collarbone, her neck and her ears, all the while groping her supple body beneath his shirt. He never wanted to take his mouth from her, nor his hands.

"Delicious..." he murmured. He took handfuls of her breasts, thumbing gently at her nipples.

Jyn began to lose herself as she scooted her bottom forward on the counter, bringing herself closer to the Director.

Krennic stared up at her as he unfastened every single button on the shirt, slowly working up, one by one, without looking, without blinking. He pushed the shirt open and began stroking her soft young body immediately. She looked down at the silver-haired man, unable to stop him doing anything to her that he wanted. Not that she wanted him to stop. She pushed forward, her hips beginning to grind up, her body craving more of the older man's attentions.

In a bold move, Jyn began to slip the shirt from her body, when Krennic gripped her arm, startling her. "Leave it on," he commanded. Jyn obeyed and put her hands to her sides, resting them on the countertop.

Krennic took hold of the shirt and gently slipped only the material covering her breasts down. His eyes sparkled when her chest came into view. Biting his lip, he remarked: "Wonderful, Jyn. Just... amazing. Perfect breasts, perfect body. There is no other way to describe you."

Krennic kissed down the expanse of Jyn's stomach until he reached her underwear, from which he could smell the essence of their sex. He pressed his nose into the fabric, smelling her before moaning, "Oh, my sweet angel, you smell like candy."

Her hips thrust towards him as he kissed around her sensitive areas. Soon she was bucking herself on the counter shamelessly. If Krennic could have given himself a high-five, he would have. How easily she was becoming putty in his hands!

Wasting no more time, Krennic pulled Jyn's panties aside and gently stroked her cunt with his fingers.

"Uh, fuck!" she moaned.

Her glistening wetness coated his fingertips.

He looked up at her again, immensely smug that he had been the one to take her innocence. "Still wet for me." he observed. She had become a woman under his direction. His cock was rock hard thinking about it and the smell of her sweet cunt wasn't helping matters much. Krennic slipped a hand beneath his silky robes, gently beginning to tug himself as he tongued at the young girl's tender pussy.

"Ohh, Sir! It's incredible... fuck!"

Krennic pushed his tongue inside of her, tasting the remnants of his own cum, making his dick harder. He stroked himself rhythmically, the only sounds in the room being his skin sliding against the silk, his mouth devouring his prey and Jyn's sweet moans.

"Mmm," he hummed into her cunt, opening her up, sliding two fingers inside of her as he ate her out. Jyn parted her legs and, unable to control herself, grabbed onto Krennic's hair, pulling his head forward, holding him where she needed him, thrusting against his face. He kept his tongue stiff, using the tip to tease her sensitive clit whilst he worked a third finger into her. It didn't take long before Jyn came against his mouth, screaming out Krennic's title as she clenched tightly around his fingers.

He jerked his cock harder and faster as he drank her release down, humming and licking his lips. As her orgasm subsided, Jyn unleashed her hold on Krennic's head, pushing it away, but still needing his fingers, still tightening and pulsing around them, her groans slowing, eventually coming to a stop. Only when she was still, did Krennic begin to remove himself completely from her.

With her eyes closed, leaning back on the counter, Jyn looked a beautifully debauched mess, her face red, her hair mussed, legs still open. Krennic kept his intent gaze and waited patiently, still jerking himself off. Once she had recovered, she began to sit up, slowly opening her eyes to face forward. Krennic was still staring at her, his cock poking out from under his robes now, his grip sliding gently up and down his girth, his movements quickening with each passing second.

Jyn was curious. She blinked and bit her lip, looking down at him, making no attempts to close her legs. Krennic held her gaze as he undid the belt on his robe, allowing it to fall open. He stood up straight, his hand expertly working his cock. Jyn couldn't help herself, she looked down and gasped a "mmmph" noise at the sight of him. Was there anything more erotic than the sight of a man's hard cock as he jerked himself off?

As Krennic moved closer to the counter, Jyn could feel the heat from his body. His movements were getting faster. She was fascinated watching him. She wondered if she should offer to take over, however her apprehension rendered her speechless. Krennic gazed into her eyes and began stroking her stomach and thighs as he touched himself.

"Fuck, so beautiful Jyn, you're amazing, do you like this? You like watching me?"

She nodded furiously, licking her lips, gently beginning to stroke her own breasts, mostly for the Director's benefit. He closed his eyes and he pumped himself harder, faster. "Fuck.. yeeesss, feels so good, pet. Gonna come soon."

Jyn moaned.

"Mmm, yeah you like that? You wanna see that?" He gripped her face with his free hand, twisting his palm around his swollen cock, catching sight of her stealing glances every few seconds. Krennic thumbed at himself, his tip wet with pre-cum. He felt himself getting closer and closer.

"Tell me you want it."

Jyn hesitated. She wasn't confident about how to behave in such situations but was ever so keen to please the Director.

"Tell me, Jyn..."

"I... I want it."

"Yeah, you want my cum?"

"Ohh, yeah... I want you to come, Sir."

Jyn marvelled at how fast Krennic stroked himself. Her mind spun out of control as a ripple of excitement coursed through her body. Not knowing when it was going to happen. Just waiting... watching, breath heavy with desire.

Krennic slowed his movement almost to a complete stop, his features contorting. Jyn never took her eyes from him, wondering if he was okay, wondering if something had gone wrong. She'd never seen a man come before, apart from earlier in the evening and once on a holoporn video.

Krennic's free hand moved down Jyn's body to her panties, making sure they were pushed out of the way, her cunt ready and waiting for him. He held himself close to her and with two more strokes of his cock, warm streams of cum shot from him, landing on Jyn's already wet lips, covering her in warm liquid. Krennic groaned loudly in pleasure, "Uhhhh... uhhhh! Mmm!" his head thrown back as he jerked himself to a finish.

Jyn watched enthralled as Krennic fisted his cock, jerking white ribbons of his release onto her cunt. She couldn't have described the feeling of watching him pleasure himself for her. It was unlike any other feeling she had ever known. She was honoured, proud, thrilled, bashful, guilty, turned on. Krennic moaned softly, pushing his wet cock into her panties, wiping himself clean on them, rubbing his cock all over her cunt.

Jyn was breathless, excited. Watching Krennic have an orgasm caused her arousal to spike, making her want to have sex again. She didn't know much, but she did know that he would probably need a little bit of a break before going again. Add to the fact that the guilt was beginning to settle in and she didn't have the bravery to actually **ask** for sex. She didn't want Krennic to see her as a wanton slut.

Oh, how she adored his attentions, though.

After cleaning up, Krennic went outside to have another smoke. Jyn followed him, curious, eyeing his every movement. She stood at the doorway of his house, watching as he lit up his cigarra. He took one drag and turned to her, holding out a small green box, "Smoke?"

"Um... I don't normally, no. Mother and father wouldn't approve."

He took another drag, inhaling deeply as he caught her gaze. He held the smoke in his lungs for a good twenty seconds. After releasing his breath, he said: "What mother and father don't know, won't hurt them," he winked, "I won't tell."

Jyn blushed as her fingers soon made their way towards the green packet. She slid a cigarra out, allowing the Director to light it up with his. For some reason, she found the act extremely erotic. She brought the white stick to her lips, sucking in a deep breath before spluttering and coughing. She felt embarrassed. She cigarra smoke burnt her throat and for a moment she wondered how anyone could enjoy such a thing!

Krennic smiled; "Don't inhale too deeply unless you're used to it."

"Yeah... thanks for that." she smiled back. She carried on attempting to smoke the rest of the cigarra despite not really enjoying it. She felt the overpowering need to impress Krennic. For him to see her as older than her years. Sophisticated. Sexy. She took small drags, trying her best not to inhale.

"I... I really should be getting home." she announced with a serious look on her face.

"Okay. I can give you a ride if you want?" Krennic offered, finishing his smoke and stamping out the kindling.

Jyn thought about it and wondered what kind of impression she would give to her parents, strolling home at that time of night, with Director Krennic of all people. She desperately tried not to think about how much she had potentially let her father down with her actions. She decided there and then, there was no way her parents could find out... about anything.

"I'm not sure if that would be best, Director."

"Well, you can stay here if you want." Krennic had another hungry look in his eyes.

Jyn had really begun to feel that guilt setting in. On the other hand, just the mere mention of her staying over made her feel excited all over again. She didn't _know_ if they would have sex again, but the idea that they possibly could, made her thrum deep inside. A little voice in her head told her _You shouldn't be doing this._ But, Jyn had had enough of what she should and shouldn't be doing. She was tired of playing the good girl role, doing everything that was expected of her. The pressure got to her just a little too much at times.

She also reflected on the issue of how busy her parents had been lately. How they never really had time for her. Director Krennic, however... He'd only been back for one day and had already bestowed more attention on her than Galen and Lyra had in the past six months.

She felt special. Wanted. She didn't think, deep down, that she was deserving of Director Krennic's attentions, oh but how she **craved** them. And he seemed only too happy to oblige her.

"I... I guess I could stay the night." she answered, slowly finishing off her cigarra.


	9. The Appeal Of An Older Man

**Chapter 9 - The Appeal Of An Older Man**

Orson Krennic and Jyn Erso had sat on the stone wall outside of Krennic's home, having just finished a smoke, staring into the beautiful night. Jyn had been acutely aware of how close Orson sat to her, their hands side-by-side, so close she could feel the heat from him. She desperately wanted him to slide his hand over to her. She felt alive, her skin aflame with the need for his touch. She had wondered how she could still be so shy and nervous considering everything that had gone on between the two. How everything about their relationship had shifted that night.

"What will you tell Galen and Lyra of your whereabouts?" Krennic had enquired, still staring into the sky.

"I don't know," Jyn ran her fingers through her hair, "I mean... It _was_ my birthday night out. I don't know if they were even expecting me home. I think they assumed I would be out partying all night."

Krennic shifted his attentions back to the young girl, eyeing her while she looked on bashfully. He knew what showering her with compliments and attention did to her. He was no fool. He'd lived long enough to know how to influence a woman to bend to his will. But he knew he had to play his game with Jyn extremely carefully.

He'd stroked her cheek, called her beautiful, sexy. Told her she was special. One of a kind. Told her he had always admired her, that she was grown up for her age. He'd kissed her neck before purring sweet nothings into her ear. She'd shuddered, her hips thrusting somewhat, her insides continually burning with desire, alive with a tingling sensation in her core which refused to dissipate.

Krennic pulled her close, "Don't try and hide your smile, angel..." he'd told her when he noticed her pursing her lips as he flattered her, "...I want to see it. You need to learn to open up a little more. Don't shy away from me."

"I think I've been pretty open already, Sir."

"We've only just begun, my girl... come." he took her hand.

After their smoke, Krennic led Jyn inside, pouring them both a whisky before taking her back to bed. He was positively enthralled with getting to have her in his bed for the night. He would never let on just how pleased he was. As soon as they got to the bedroom, Krennic took Jyn's hands and slowly pulled her to his bed. He sat down first, staring up at her, before pulling her on top of him.

She spread her legs as she mounted him, his tongue darting out as he watched her, admiring her beautiful form and how she looked sitting atop him. He imagined how perfect she would look riding him, bouncing on him before she would cause him to finish inside her. His cock twitched at the notion.

He couldn't pretend to have the stamina he'd once had. Having come twice, he wasn't sure he had it in him to go again so soon. But having Jyn lie on top of him and thrust against him still certainly made him hard. He wondered if he should let the poor girl sleep. Lord knows, he wanted to take her in the morning before she left.

Her eyes darted this way and that, never able to fully fix her gaze on him. She trembled at the way his large hands held onto her hips, gently coaxing her to rub herself on him, her cunt throbbing at the feeling. Jyn felt sexy and powerful as she lay on top of the Director, wondering how many other women he'd previously had in this situation, this position, wondering how many had pleased him in such a way. How she compared to the others. Whether she was 'doing it right', whether she was enough for him.

Her neediness showed the more she ground her hips down onto his cock, emitting tiny little whines.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Jyn?" he asked the girl.

"Uh huh..." she answered shyly.

"You want me to take you again, don't you?" he asked.

She breathed heavily, licking her dry lips as she searched her feelings. "I... I don't know. Yes... I think so."

"What are you feeling?"

"I... I'm enjoying... everything, but... I also feel guilty."

"Is it about Galen?"

"No. I mean... yes, but... in this instance, I just feel guilty for wanting it so much."

Krennic chuckled.

"I mean... I like you... I like this. I never knew sex could be so..." she lost herself in a moment of memory, "amazing... but, part of me feels..." she struggled to find the words, "...promiscuous? I don't want you to think of me in that way. It's just... this is all new, and... yeah I can't help but want you again... If you don't want to though, that's okay."

Krennic felt like his brain was about to explode. "My dear..." he tightened his grip on her hips before sliding one hand up her back and pulling her close to him, "...nothing would please me more than to fuck you deep and hard all night long..."

Jyn's mouth dropped open in astonishment, her eyes wide at his response.

"...to please you for as long as you need, feeling your tight little flower clutching onto me," Jyn blushed, "but, I don't want to take advantage of you, my sweet pet..." Krennic had perfected the art of knowing exactly what words to say to a woman. To anyone really. To tell someone what he knew they wanted to hear and worry about the outcome at a later date, "...and sorry to be Mister Obvious, but, I'm not a young man anymore Jyn."

Jyn regarded him, "I know... that's part of the appeal, Sir."

Krennic smiled, secretly elated at her use of the term 'Sir' on him, "I mean... I don't think I have it in me to go again so soon, is what I am trying to say..."

"Oh." she replied, feeling silly.

"Lord knows I want nothing more than to be buried inside you, my angel."

Jyn shuddered at the thought.

"I just need a little time to recover, but you on the other hand..." feeling wholly self-righteous about the fact he'd made Jyn come twice, yet still she wanted more, Krennic flipped her onto her back, touching and caressing her body, his fingers once again undoing the buttons on the shirt, which he quickly slipped from her, casting it to the floor. She lay only in the cum-stained panties, an image which Krennic knew would be forever burned into memory.

Jyn allowed herself to relax as Krennic moved in slowly to kiss her, his tongue caressing hers with ease. He stroked her hair, sucking on her lip, moaning into her mouth whilst his fingers worked her breasts, coaxing her nipples to hardness. Heat pooled below at how he handled her. She loved every second of it.

They spent hours kissing and touching, with Krennic thrusting against the girl's thigh whilst pushing three fingers inside her, kissing and sucking her nipples, chest, neck, his tongue learning every curve of her delicate body, fingering her whilst pleasuring her clit with his thumb. Jyn learned that you could have fun doing other things besides sex as she allowed Krennic to ravage her body that night.

"Do you enjoy being filled up, girl?" he asked her.

She would whine, "Mm, ohh yess, Sir!"

"Love the feel of being stuffed full with my fingers?"

"Ohhh!" Jyn moaned.

"Do you have any toys at home?" Despite her unworldliness, Jyn understood what he meant.

"N-No." she answered timidly.

"You don't have a dildo or a vibrator? A girl of your age? My dear, how you're missing out. Maybe one day I shall buy you one. I know a place... amazing things they have, all presented in beautiful boxes. There is nothing like buying a new toy." Jyn was intrigued.

He fingered her deeply, slowly, pushing hard into her, his palm pressing against her causing her to arch and moan as she clenched around him. Krennic had always enjoyed pleasuring a woman but the satisfaction was so much sweeter with Jyn, as he took her slowly, making her moan and beg for more, sliding his fingers so far inside, he would press against her g-spot, before pulling them out again, making her tiny hips buck forward, needing more.

"No, please!" she'd cry when he would begin to remove his fingers. "Please, I need it!" Smug as ever, Krennic teased the girl until she fell apart in his arms. Every time she moaned and begged, his cock twitched in interest and he soon found himself hard and ready for sex again. "Please, please, Sir, more... deeper... harder!" her cries were a sweet melody to his ears.

Having never had anything so deep inside her before, Jyn cried out screaming, squeezing herself around the Director's fingers tightly as she came with a shuddering orgasm, begging him "Don't stop, don't ever stop!" as she jerked her hips forward, riding herself on his fingers.

* * *

After Orson made Jyn come for the third time, he slipped his fingers from her, gently pulled the bed cover over her and watched her as she drifted into the bliss of slumber. He found himself too wound up to rest. Once he knew the girl was asleep, he brought his fingers to his nose, enjoying the smell of her, perhaps a little too much. He watched her carefully, stroking her hair, her breasts, her thighs, touching her all over as she slept. The little squirms she made in her sleep brought a satisfied sneer to Krennic's face. His cock was hard and ready, but he would bide his time.

Some hours later, Jyn awoke to find the Director on top of her, thrusting into her, grinding his hard cock against her. She came to, seeing Orson's face hovering over her own, an animalistic hunger in his eyes. "Morning beautiful." he greeted her, before devouring her mouth with a hot kiss. He'd had a quick freshen up, his taste and smell pleasing the young girl's senses.

Before Jyn had any time to acknowledge a thing, Krennic had moved her hand to touch him, enticing her to stroke his cock, "Mmm, I'm so ready for you." he hummed. "I want to feel your sweet mouth this morning." Krennic didn't ask Jyn for permission to continue as he slid upwards of her body, sitting on her chest and nudging his cock against her lips. He gazed at her, leisurely jerking himself before pushing his thick swollen head to her lips.

It wasn't that she was reluctant; Jyn was simply caught off-guard. She'd never in a million years imagined this was how she would wake up on the morn of her eighteenth birthday. "Open that pretty mouth, girl..."

Jyn was like a rabbit in speeder lights. How everything seemed so different in the fresh daylight, without the distraction of alcohol or the guise that the night would never end. Despite this, Jyn was keen as ever and desperately wanted to be taken again. Without needing much coaxing, she parted her lips before Krennic's cock head pushed its way into her mouth. She stretched her lips around him as he slid all the way into her, forcing her to push her head back, creating the perfect camber which allowed him to sink himself further.

The Director shuddered and moaned above the girl, his cock buried in her throat, hearing the small sounds of her beginning to choke. Her mouth had never looked more beautiful, he thought, open, stretched and almost struggling to accommodate him. He slowly began pushing in and out, his cock soaked with her saliva as he slid out and back in. When she tried to close her eyes, he commanded, "Look at me, little girl..."

She obeyed. How she wished to please him.

Krennic felt Jyn's hands creeping up to hold onto his thighs and hips as he steadily began riding her face, his cock wet and hard, leaking pre-cum into the girl's mouth. The sight was so erotic, Krennic had to clamp his eyes shut to keep from coming. He pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over onto her stomach. He moved her little hips up, "Push your ass out for me," she obeyed. "Good girl, mmm, you look so good like this." He loved how her cunt looked, tight and ready for him, "Delicious." He gently stroked her rear, giving her a light smack before parting her cheeks.

"Such a good girl." he praised. He licked his fingers and slid them around his tip, not bothering to check if Jyn was wet enough to take him. However, when he pressed his cock-head to her cunt, he felt just how soaked she, in fact, was. There she lay, face down, ass up, whimpering, eyes closed, her face pressing into the pillows as she waited. She turned to look at Krennic who was on his knees behind her. She would never forget that look on his face. The way his eyes bore into her as he sunk himself into her, moaning out, seating himself in her, stilling to enjoy the moment.

So far, Krennic had been somewhat gentle, but he felt that she was ready for more now. He soon sped up his thrusts, grabbing onto her hips, pumping hard into her, feeling her tighten around him as he very quickly built up to slamming against her. She moaned out loudly, profanities spilling from her mouth once more, a carnal energy in the room. Just when Jyn thought his movements couldn't get any faster, Krennic proved her wrong, nails cutting into her skin as he grabbed her roughly, pulling her this way and that, fucking her harder than he had so far.

She gasped, feeling his strong, slender hips rutting into her over and over and over... she surrendered to his touch, letting herself fully be taken, not sure if he could pull another orgasm from her. At that point, she was perfectly okay without it, her body exhausted from all their activities. Krennic's fingers slid into the girl's hair, grasping tightly onto her tresses as he neared his orgasm, his nails scraping at her scalp before winding her hair around his grasp and pulling tightly, causing her head to jolt back.

"FUCK! Jyn, you feel so good. Such a good girl. So tight. So sweet. My perfect little angel, yes you take it!" Her eyes widened, her face contorting from the mixture of pleasure and pain, her rear becoming red from the pounding she was receiving.

Without warning, Krennic wrapped a hand around her throat, lightly choking the young girl, not enough to cut off her air supply, but enough to spur him on. With her hair pulled back and throat constricted, Krennic thought Jyn looked a perfectly lewd and sinful sight. That was the moment he lost it. He knew he wanted her completely under him, totally at his mercy, one hundred percent his sex toy, and he was **determined** to make it happen.

He gripped her throat, releasing himself inside of her, his warm cum gushing into her, moaning, writhing, burying himself inside her, pushing even further the more his cock pulsed, her delicate body wound tight, totally in his clutches, his full strength becoming apparent the longer he held onto her. Her arms and legs burned with the pressure, her heart in her throat as she took her treatment from the older man.

Jyn knew right there and then, things were not over between her and the Director. And perhaps that they never would be. Having started something they both could potentially not finish...


	10. Happy Birthday, Jyn

EasyRide = passenger air taxi/air speeder (public transport)

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Happy Birthday, Jyn**

Jyn had taken up Krennic's offer of a bath before she went home. "There is an array of products, feel free to use whatever you wish." He told her as he handed her a fluffy towelled bathrobe. She closed and locked herself in the washroom. His fresher was fancier than what she had at home and stocked full with expensive self-care products. In fact, most of his house was the same - built with better materials and furnished more extravagantly. It soon became apparent that Orson Krennic was a wealthy man.

Having lived a much simpler life, Jyn began to wonder why Krennic kept such close ties to her family, who were, for lack of a better term, underprivileged. Why he'd always been a friend to her father, always been keen to work together. The Ersos hadn't much to offer someone like Director Krennic, who'd met Galen on a Galactic Republic training program many years previously, making a connection and remaining faithful allies over the years. _The damned Republic_ , Jyn thought to herself. But now, Jyn's family were being given the chance of a better life, to make more for themselves.

With her father's work on the secret new superweapon, the success of which Jyn had full faith in, she just **knew** things were about to turn around for them. Still, she wondered why a powerful and wealthy man such as Krennic would still keep ties to a man like Galen Erso. Jyn concluded that Orson really must be a decent man. This thought eased her guilty conscience for the new nature of her relationship with the older man. Not that she was in a hurry to reveal anything to her parents.

* * *

After her bath, Jyn had no choice but to put on the previous night's clothing. Orson didn't have anything she could really borrow without arousing suspicion, nor could she return home in a different outfit anyway. She blushed to herself as she mused on the fact that at least her clothing had spent most of the night on the floor, and it was only really her panties which were ruined. She would make sure to launder the articles herself before Lyra got to them. Jyn felt herself to be calculating but she reasoned that there was no other way around things.

"Do my parents know that you're back?" Jyn asked the Director, as they ate breakfast together.

"I haven't made contact yet so, no, I don't think so. I was going to surprise them."

"Oh. Well, I know we're busy tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we have a 'special birthday dinner' planned." Jyn accentuated her sentence in a bored tone.

"Oh, how lovely." Krennic's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it's a tradition. But it's extra special due to my 'coming of age'." Jyn rolled her eyes.

Krennic smirked. "Well... back to the grindstone soon. Galen knows there's much work to be done, and he knows my mission has come to an end, so I am sure he will be expecting me any day now."

"Indeed."

* * *

After breakfast, the pair stood around awkwardly, the harsh reality of their pursuits becoming perfectly clear in the cold light of day. Jyn attempted to occupy her hands, fiddling and fidgeting with bits of her clothing, keeping her eyes on the ground. Krennic closed the space between them, coming close to the girl, placing a tender hand on her cheek. She blinked and shuddered.

"I shall never forget last night. You are something else, Jyn Erso."

Jyn's face felt hot against the Director's touch. She wet her dry lips with her tongue, "Thank you for... the experience, Director."

"No need to thank me. I'd like to see you again, dear." Krennic slid his thumb across her cheek to her lip.

Jyn deliberated for a few moments. "I... I thought maybe this would be a one-time deal for you, Sir."

Krennic huffed, "Not by a long shot, pet," he bit his lip, gazing down at her. Sliding his finger beneath her chin and tilting her head up, he told her; "I have a ferocious appetite, young Erso, and you make me feel hungrier than I have ever felt in my life,"

Jyn's innocent eyes stared into that of the older man's baby blues. The idea that she could be the object of one's desires made her feel giddy. High. Her eyes blinked rapidly.

"I..." she began.

Krennic cut her off, "My girl, I am **starved** for you. I'm not entirely sure my hunger for you shall ever be satiated..."

There was a gap of silence which Jyn felt the need to fill with an answer or a solution.

"...but it would give me the utmost pleasure to try," he moved his lips to kiss her neck tenderly, causing her to close her eyes, "and I would guarantee your pleasure every single time, my dear."

Jyn's nipples hardened as she shuddered, the Director's hands on her body, stroking her back, her arms, her stomach whilst his lips caressed her ear, neck and cheeks. He witnessed the girl physically trembling as gooseflesh broke out over her skin.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea..." she began.

"I know you want this. Your body language speaks louder than your words. And you know I want you, over and over... again and again and again."

Jyn's thoughts of her father took her away. Lyra would also be crushed, but more so Galen, she imagined. The men were like brothers, Orson practically an uncle to Jyn. Why did the thought of that make her tingle? She wondered. She knew it was the allure of the forbidden. The urge to rebel was great within her.

"Well?"

She reminded herself about her parents' absence in recent months, and before she consciously knew what she was saying or doing, she was kissing him. Hard. Passionately. "Yes, yes I want it, Director." she mouthed between hungry kisses.

Krennic smiled, not at Jyn, but at himself, for his craftiness, "You do?"

"Yes, please... I want... I need this!" she moaned urgently.

"Well then... it is settled. You will visit me at my home tomorrow."

"Uh... I'm at the Academy tomorrow."

"Okay, well afterwards... unless you have more important plans?" he raised his eyebrows.

It wasn't really a question and Jyn **knew** that. She knew she had to study the following evening. There was an important exam coming up. She rationalised that the exam wasn't for two weeks and she had plenty of time, so she could afford to take the night off. All she had to do was come up with a believable tale for Galen and Lyra.

"No... no other plans. I can come over." Jyn smiled, giddy inside that the Director wanted to spend more time with her.

"Excellent." Orson looked at the chrono, noting that it was almost 0800 hours. "I suppose you better be on your way."

"Yeah."

"Would you like me to take you?"

Jyn shook her head. "It's okay. I'll take the EasyRide."

Krennic nodded, understanding why Jyn could not accept a ride home from him. Krennic thumbed at her lower lip once more, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jyn nodded, her mouth unable to stop from closing around the end of Krennic's finger.

"Does 1900 hours work for you?" he asked.

"...Sure." Jyn was lost in her actions, sucking on the end of the finger Orson had pushed into her mouth.

"Should I pick you up, or meet you somewhere?" he offered.

"I'll take the EasyRide again."

Before he let her go, Krennic stuffed three fingers into the girl's mouth, pushing them in as far as she would let him, before she choked and spluttered around them, his cock twitching in interest.

When he had her on the precipice, he quickly withdrew his fingers in one swift motion, jolting her back to reality as he wiped his wet digits on his trousers. "Be on your way girl," Jyn did as she was told and opened the front door.

"See you tomorrow, Director."

"I look forward to it." Krennic gleamed. "And Jyn..." she glanced over her shoulder at the silver-haired man, "Happy birthday... again."

Jyn closed her mouth, pursing her lips tightly and nodding in appreciation before she turned on her heel.


	11. An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 11 - An Unexpected Guest**

As it approached 0900 hours, Jyn reached home. She took a deep breath before going in, hoping for some miracle that Galen and Lyra would still be asleep. It came as no surprise that Galen was waiting by the door as she slowly tried to tiptoe inside.

Jyn froze and looked at her father in terror, before shutting the door. Galen stayed silent as he eyed his daughter, his lips narrow.

"Oh... Hi, Daddy." she tried.

"DON'T 'Hi Daddy' me..." his eyebrows drew closer together, "...where in Maker's name have you been?!" Galen wasn't shouting, which Jyn was thankful for but he wasn't quite calm either.

"Daddy, please, let me explain..."

"You'd better have a damn good explanation, girl." _Girl._ Jyn shuddered at the term, hearing it echo in her mind, in Orson's voice.

"It... It was my birthday?" her question peaked at the end as she fluttered her eyelashes and tried to smile. But Galen was having none of it.

"I know it was your birthday, but that's no excuse! How did we know you were safe?! You didn't call. Nothing. We knew you'd get home late but we figured early hours, not nearly lunch time!" Galen was exaggerating but he had sure made his point. "How did we know you weren't dead?"

"Oh, come on, Papa... I'm perfectly fine."

"But you might not have been!" Galen cut in quickly.

Jyn looked to the floor. "I know Daddy, I'm sorry," she looked up, "truly sorry. I just... I lost track of time, and it was late and there was a party, and I just got carried away."

After a small silence, Jyn continued, "It's not every day I turn eighteen." she inched closer to her father.

Galen was beginning to soften. He was weak when it came to his little girl, who was totally and utterly the apple of his eye. Jyn knew this and played on it. She fluttered her lashes again before closing the distance between her and her father.

She looked up at him with big eyes, "I'm so so sorry, Papa. I'd never want to make you or Mama worry about me. I know I should have called. I was just having a good time." Galen said nothing as he looked his daughter over. "Please will you forgive me?" she asked, her voice sweet as honey.

It didn't take long for Galen to cave, "Oh alright! Come here you," he conceded, pulling Jyn into a hug. Her smile spread widely as she squeezed her father tightly. "You know it's only because I love you, and care about your safety, don't you Stardust?"

"I know, Father."

"But don't EVER do that to us again!" he scolded, pulling back. pointing his finger. "I don't want to be the type of father who sets curfews. You know I want you to have your freedom,"

"I know..."

"But you need to be careful honey. Anything could have happened."

"It's fine, I was with..." she cut herself off before coughing. "... I was with friends, so, we all looked out for each other."

"Good." All of Galen's anger had left after a few minutes. He couldn't stay mad at Jyn for too long. He stared at her for a long minute.

"What?" she asked.

"There's something different about you." he squinted.

Jyn almost blushed, trying desperately not to think of the previous night's activities. She knew her face would give her away. "Really?" she tried to slouch in the same way she always did.

"Yeeeees," he replied long and slow as if trying to figure her out.

"Probably just because I'm eighteen now." she grinned at him.

Galen shook any remaining thoughts from his head, before smiling at his daughter, "Happy birthday, sweetpea!" he exclaimed, giving her another hug and a kiss.

She giggled, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"And when your mother gets back, I gave you more of a telling off, you hear?" he winked.

"Where is she anyway?" Jyn's face fell.

Galen bit the inside of his cheek before answering, "She's just doing a bit of work today, Stardust."

The disappointment was more than apparent on Jyn's face.

"It's just for a few hours. She'll be home tonight for dinner."

"...yeah... great," Jyn answered, not bothering to hide her disgruntled mood.

"Come on now, you know how things are."

"Of course, I know, I know VERY well!" Jyn snapped before storming away.

"Where are you going?" Galen called after her.

"Away!"

Jyn went to her room and banged the door shut.

* * *

 _Typical teenager_ , Galen thought. He knew things were tough. He didn't want Jyn to feel let down, especially not on such a special day.

Lyra had felt just as guilty. She hadn't wanted to go out to work on the farm that morning, but they had no other choice. Credits were still tight. Both Galen and Lyra knew they had to make the best of the harvest if they were to make ends meet, as well as being able to afford Jyn's birthday gift, which Galen had been building for her for months. So far, he had yet to see any kind of return on his work on the Empire's new weapon. It was just a matter of time, he'd been told. He knew Orson's mission was over and he was looking forward to getting back into the swing of the working day with him.

Lyra was far too soft for her own good. Galen knew it, she knew it and Jyn knew it. She had wanted Galen to stay home and wait for Jyn. She knew her husband would be more strict with their daughter.

Galen gave Jyn her space, allowing her to be by herself in her room if that's what she wanted. He didn't want her to waste her birthday but he would make a start on her special dinner and go fetch her if she hadn't emerged in a couple of hours.

Once she was safely in her bedroom, Jyn stripped off, throwing her clothes into a pile, before carefully hiding her panties which she would launder (or throw out!) at a later date. She then lay her weary head down and drifted into slumber with the image of Orson's hands on her body, his lips, his fingers and tongue and the sinful things he had done with them...

When she came to a few hours later, she found herself laying on her stomach, her fingers delicately playing with herself. Despite being alone, Jyn's cheeks heated up. She removed her fingers to find them wet and warm. Without thinking, she slid them into her mouth, closing her eyes and wishing it was the Director's cock. She ached to be touched by him once more. She was excited about getting to see him the following night, but already feeling like it was too long to wait. She wanted him and she wanted him **now**.

Jyn's mood had lifted, feeling guilty about how sulky she had been with her father. She wanted to make it up to him. She would go out there and do the whole cheery birthday thing and let her parents have their moment, in honour of their only child's coming of age. She knew Lyra would be home by now so she readied herself before putting her birthday dress on. She applied a small amount of makeup and brushed through her hair, before letting it fall around her shoulders.

With a new found air of confidence, she took a deep breath and with a huge smile on her face, she was ready and actually in a good mood to celebrate the rest of her birthday. She studied herself in her mirror, thinking she didn't look half bad. She felt grown up. Part of her wished Orson could see her now. Looking ever the lady in a dress! She smirked to herself, feeling giddy inside at the secret she was carrying. Knowing her youth was now behind her; that she was a woman now.

Jyn closed her eyes and recounted some of the previous night's memories for a final time. Orson making her come. The creampie. Sucking his cock. His fingers inside her. His filthy tongue, the way he'd penetrated her. Pounded her. Fucked her deep and hard. Grabbed her hair. Choked her. Her nipples pebbled, her body trembling at the imagery.

Jyn shook her head and put her thoughts straight, before exiting her room and making her way to the common area. As she approached, she could hear giggling. Not only from Galen and Lyra, but from someone else too. _An unexpected guest?_ Jyn moved slowly with curiosity, trying hard to peek around a corner, attempting to investigate. She couldn't get a proper look without making herself too obvious, so she simply stepped right into the room. It was her party after all.

Right in the middle of roaring laughter, Jyn rounded the corner, bringing herself to the top of the dining table. And that's when she came face to face with a scene she would never forget. Her parents with huge smiles on their faces, gathered around the table which was adorned with food and gifts, and there at the other end of the table sat the man who had taken her virginity the previous night... with the most devilish of smirks on his face.

Director Orson Krennic looked up and stared right into Jyn's soul...


	12. Surprise Gifts

**Chapter 12 - Surprise Gifts**

Jyn could do nothing but gawp, wide-eyed at her dinner guest. She felt a drop of sweat beading at the nape of her neck. In a heartbeat, most of her confidence seemed to ebb away. She gazed at the older man, feeling a tingle in her core from the way he looked at her. She noticed his eyes roaming her body, looking up and down, taking in her womanly shape, a dirty smirk present on his lips. Her fingers slid down and began fidgeting with the pleats of her dress.

"Good evening, Jyn." Orson spoke carefully.

She remained silent.

"What's wrong with you, Jyn? Say hello!" Galen scolded playfully as he furrowed his brow.

Jyn cleared her throat... "Uh, hello... Director Krennic."

His smile melted her. His devious wicked grin creeping into view, "Jyn, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times... please, call me Orson."

"Orson." She repeated.

Lyra stood, rushing towards her daughter. "Happy birthday, darling!" she kissed the young girl on the cheek, "I'm sorry I had to work today," she took her daughter's face in her hands, "Eighteen!" She kissed her again, "Eighteen whole years since you pushed your way into this world! You look so beautiful, darling."

Jyn allowed a small smile to come to her, "Thank you, Mama."

Lyra held a long gaze at her only child as she stroked her cheek before saying, "Come, sit." The older woman guided the birthday girl to her place at the table. "Wasn't it kind of the Director to stop by today? Can you believe he's home from his mission already?!"

Jyn quickly feigned a smile, "Yes, lovely. Thank you, Dire... Uncle Orson... for joining us." She swallowed thickly, trying desperately to keep her expression neutral.

Krennic stood as Jyn approached. He pushed his open hand forward and Jyn regarded him before slowly responding. He took her delicate hand into his own, gently kissing it before releasing it.

"Pleasure, m'lady..." he purred. His demeanour was cool and calm. He basked in the deliciousness of making the young girl feel ill at ease, "and happy birthday, youngling."

The waft of Krennic's aftershave drifted into Jyn's nostrils, causing her skin to warm up, her insides to tingle, her throat to constrict. Her eyes darted around, displaying her discomfort. Jyn was sure the sound her heart beating against her chest was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. She silently willed herself to calm down. But the close proximity to the Director had sent her into overdrive as her legs quivered.

She tried to steady herself, putting her hands on the table and using it for support as she slowly sat down.

"Oh come on, Orson," Galen cut in, "she's hardly a baby, practically a grown woman now. Although I suppose you may always see her as a youngling. Maker knows, sometimes I forget she isn't a kid anymore."

"A grown woman indeed." Krennic _crooned,_ practically salivating at the sight of her.

There was an obvious blush on Jyn's cheeks. Or at least, it was stupidly obvious to Jyn as well as the Director... whether or not Galen and Lyra had noticed anything, she had no damned idea. All she could do was breathe, try to stay calm and hope that her parents wouldn't ask her too many questions.

Krennic remained mindful about where he placed his gaze, carefully watching the Ersos, virtually eye-fucking Jyn when her parents would glance away, even for a second. Jyn attempted to use all of her willpower to not let the older man's watchfulness irk her.

"Nice to have you back, old friend." Galen patted Krennic on the arm, "You'll need to fill us in on your mission," Jyn settled into her place at the dinner table, attempting to relax, or at least give off such an impression. She didn't want the older man to see just how he got to her, even though she was aware that he probably already knew.

"Must have been lonely being away on your own for so long. Not **too** lonely I hope, eh? I'll bet there was some kind of entertainment to keep you amused at least," Galen continued, elbowing his friend playfully and winking.

Krennic's eyes darted to Jyn before he smirked. Having her head bowed, she hadn't noticed his glance.

Lyra looked up, displeased. "Come on boys, do we really need _this_ at the dinner table?"

"It's all in good fun dear," Galen began pouring a bottle of wine out for everyone, "Come on, Jyn's an adult now."

"She's still a child and doesn't need to hear your boy talk!"

Jyn's head snapped up, "Can we all just stop talking about me as if I weren't here?" She gave a wide false smile, "Shall we just get on with dinner?"

The atmosphere grew frosty, everyone staring about, unsure of where to look or what to say. Nobody wanted to tell Jyn she was out of line. It was her birthday after all. Lyra looked at Galen expectantly, but Galen simply let it slide. He gave the tiniest shake of his head to his wife, indicating he would not punish the girl for her actions.

Clearly, she wasn't a fan of family gatherings, and Galen reasoned that perhaps she felt uncomfortable with Orson there. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why and he couldn't very well ask the man to leave. He made a mental note to discuss the matter with Jyn later.

In the meantime, he plastered on a smile and finished pouring the wine, Jyn's glass being the last to be filled. Galen sat down, lifting his glass, "Here's to Jyn," Krennic and Lyra mimicked the lifting of their glasses, "my beautiful daughter, on her eighteenth birthday!"

Jyn relaxed, listening to her father's admirable and heartfelt speech professing his pride and love for his daughter. Listening to his words, she gave a true smile to Galen. "No matter what, you could **never** let me down. I will love you always, my Stardust. Happy Birthday... To Jyn."

The ever-lingering pang of guilt In Jyn's stomach fluttered around her insides, causing her appetite to completely diminish. She blinked heavily, biting the inside of her cheek.

"To Jyn!" Orson and Lyra cheered. Everybody clinked glasses before taking a sip of wine. Jyn wasn't even going to pretend it was her first taste of alcohol. Her parents were well aware of her previous nights' outing and knew she had probably tried alcohol before. They knew she was a smart girl and had never had any trouble with her in that respect, so they didn't mention it.

After a polite but somewhat awkward meal, everyone chatted mindlessly, discussing Krennic's mission, Jyn's studies, her plans for the future as well as the men touching on the topic of work on the new superweapon.

In the midst of the chatter, Jyn noticed her mother raising her eyebrows towards her father. Galen seemed worlds away. Lyra cleared her throat loudly whilst dipping her head towards the back door of the house.

"Oh!" Galen exclaimed as he stood up in a flurry.

"What's going on?" Jyn inquired.

"How could I? My dear sweet Jyn, I almost forgot, your birthday present!"

"Papa, you didn't have to get me anything, I know credits are tight and..."

Galen grabbed Jyn's arm and pulled her forth, leading her to back door, "I've been working on it for months! It's your grand birthday surprise. Come on!"

A flash of confusion took over Jyn, "...what is?"

Galen raced ahead. Jyn followed her father, stopping at the doorway when she spotted a large object hidden by a brown fabric cover. She blinked a few times. "Papa?"

"Come here," Galen held his hand out, gesturing for Jyn to follow. She slowly stepped outside, not sure of what to expect. Her heart rate sped up as she watched her father bounce around like an excited child.

Jyn approached the mysterious object sitting outside of her home.

"Happy birthday, Stardust." Galen kissed Jyn on the cheek before standing back, "Go on!"

Orson and Lyra had followed the pair outside. A smile crept onto the birthday girl's face as she suddenly felt clued in to what her big surprise could be. She tucked her hair behind her ear before taking another step closer. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation before excitedly pulling the cover off.

"Aaahhhh, Daddy it's perfect!" Jyn squealed, a nervous energy coursing through her body.

Right before Jyn's eyes sat her very own speeder.

Jyn turned around to her father as tears pricked, "You shouldn't have... it's too much..."

Closing his arms around his only child, Galen kissed the top of Jyn's head "Nothing is too much for you. I scavenged most of the parts, dear girl, don't get me wrong. Yes, it's new but I built most of it."

Jyn pulled away, "You... you built this... for me?"

"Of course I did, sweetheart."

Jyn had been staring at her new speeder. She turned back to Galen. The guilt she felt regarding her feelings towards her father and her deep-seated need for rebellion ate at her. She tried not to think about the previous night, about how she'd fucked Galen's best friend, Director Krennic more than once, one: for her own sexual needs, but two: most likely as a "fuck you" towards her parents, particularly her father.

"Thank you, Papa." Jyn felt as though she didn't deserve her gift, yet her mind immediately began wandering about the adventures she could have. She suddenly had a new sense of freedom. No more using the EasyRide. _NO KRIFFING WAY!_ It actually hit Jyn, she could go freely go over to the Director's place... **whenever** she wanted.

 _Wait! Whenever she wanted?_ Jyn shook her head. What was she thinking? After such a thoughtful gesture from her father and her feelings of guilt, how could she even **think** about wanting to see the Director again?

No, she would have to put an end to things. She simply couldn't go sneaking around behind Galen's back like that. She had no idea how she would tell the Director.

* * *

After the excitement of unveiling her very own speeder, Jyn along with everyone else headed back inside. Back at the dinner table, Jyn pushed her food around with her fork, her eyes focused on the plate's pattern. Every now and again, she would look up to find Krennic leering at her. She had no idea how he could be so calm, and look at her the way he was, in front of her parents! She had no idea how he managed to do it without them noticing a damn thing!

During a small gap in the conversation, Krennic cut in; " Oh Jyn..."

She looked up, terrified of whatever would tumble from his mouth. "Uh... y-yes, Uncle Orson?" She stammered.

"You haven't yet opened **my** birthday gift to you."

Jyn couldn't find it in herself to smile. Her heart fell into her stomach as she carefully studied the man who'd been inside her not twelve hours previously. She eyed his every movement as he reached under the table, pulling up a brightly wrapped gift box.

Flashes of last night's conversation quickly sprung to mind when she spotted the long rectangular shape of the gift.

 _"You don't have a dildo or a vibrator?"_ —Krennic's words echoed through her mind— _"Maybe one day I shall buy you one. I know a place... amazing things they have, all presented in beautiful boxes."_

Suddenly, Jyn's head spun, feeling dizzy as her heart pounded in her chest, her palms beginning to sweat. She looked up at Orson who almost sneered at her with a maniacal grin.

Her breathing became deeper, her cheeks flushing red. _Surely not?_ Surely he wouldn't have... and to make her open it in front of her parents. No. This was far too risky even for the Director. How would he even explain this?

Jyn's hesitancy caused a stir, drawing her parents' attention to her. Galen and Lyra stared uncomfortably. They wondered what was wrong with their daughter, why she was being so rude to her birthday guest. Galen would have to have a serious talk with his daughter later.

"Jyn," Lyra spoke.

Jyn seemed to 'come to' having zoned out, simply staring at the brightly-wrapped box. She glanced at her mother, who gave her a serious nod in the direction of Director Krennic.

"Don't be rude, say thank you and open your gift." Lyra continued.

Jyn looked back at the Director, and down to where he delicately handled the gift. Jyn gazed at his hands. Those same older experienced hands which had brought her worlds of pleasure. He slowly pushed the gift towards her. "Happy birthday... a little something for your coming of age."

Jyn's body temperature rocketed, feeling as though she would faint at any given moment. She attempted to fan herself with her hands. This was it, she had no way out. She would have to simply deal with whatever humiliation lay ahead.

She wracked her brain desperately trying to think of something. Anything. What to say once she had opened a **sex toy** in front of her parents. She could act surprised. Shocked. Totally baffled. Completely innocent. That is... until Orson spilled the beans. Told her parents everything. How he'd fucked their daughter the night before, taken her innocence. How she'd actually enjoyed it. **Wanted** it. _Begged_ for it.

Maybe that was his plan all along. To humiliate her on her birthday in front of her family. To bring dis-honour. To embarrass Jyn and bring Galen's world crashing down.

But why? _Why_ would he do such a thing? He'd promised. And Galen was his friend. Jyn wanted to cry. She suddenly began questioning everything, regretting sleeping with the older man. Regretting going home with him. Falling for his charms.

Jyn's hands shook as she moved them to the box, trying to think of anything she could do delay the inevitable. Nothing came to her. She would face the music. She slowly put her hands on the box, taking it from the older man.

"Come on, love, just open it. We're all dying to see!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly.

Jyn squeezed her eyes shut as she began to peel off the paper, tears already forming in the corners of her eyes...


	13. Say Thank You

**Chapter 13 - Say Thank You**

...All eyes were on the Erso's daughter as they waited for her to open her gift from Krennic. Her hands trembled as she gingerly fingered the colourful gift paper.

"Very precisely wrapped, Orson..." Jyn observed. She couldn't for the life of her fathom how she could pay attention to such detail, let alone comment on it. Anything to procrastinate.

"Thank you, youngling. I do take pride in my efforts." the corner of his mouth twitched and there was a twinkle in his eye that Jyn knew was only there for her. His way of saying _'I know how_ _satisfied I left you last night._ _How_ _well-fucked_ _you were,_ _how I know you can't stop thinking about it, imagining_ _taking_ _my long hard cock_ _again._ _..'_

She blinked back at the older man, eyes dropping down as she continued to touch the paper. She knew she was going to have to get on with it, and soon.

 _Now or never._ Her fingers gently slid under the ribbon and bow which sat atop the gift. She would simply act shocked, she'd decided. She noticed Krennic's fixed gaze, watching her ever so eagerly, eyes as wide as saucers.

Jyn looked up one last time at the trusting, loving faces of her parents and that cruel, cruel man, leisurely donning himself as a family friend. Knowing that in a few moments, everything would change.

Her body couldn't handle the stress of waiting any longer. She winced as she sucked in a long, deep breath, holding it tight inside. Jyn slid her nail underneath the ribbon and in one smooth motion, tore the paper away, revealing a plain brown box. Her hands trembled as she slowly lifted the lid away, revealing its' contents. She simultaneously squeezed her eyes shut, keeping them that way for as long as she could get away with.

.

.

.

.

The girl was convinced she had gone deaf or died of humiliation from her ordeal. Her skin buzzed, the weight of her head becoming lighter by the second.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited... her breath rapid, the air thick with hesitation.

"Oh, Maker!" a voice that Jyn recognised as her father's exclaimed.

"Dear Lords, wow... I can't believe it!" Lyra added.

Jyn's stomach lurched at her parents' reactions. She felt as though she would vomit right there and then as hot tears threatened and her muscles stiffened, causing a shooting pain in her back. The dry skin of her lips cracked and irritated her before her tongue darted out to dampen them, attempting to bring herself some kind of relief.

"Goodness gracious... Orson, how... thoughtful!"

Confusion and intrigue seeped into her body as the panic and nausea were quickly depleted. _Thoughtful?_ Jyn snapped her eyes open, finally placing her gaze upon her gift...

"Oh." She stammered almost in a whisper. In her hands, Jyn held a most detailed, elegant ornament of some creature she was only vaguely aware of. Not the most attractive species of anything she had ever seen. Ice-blue in colour with a round face and the resemblance of hair covering its face.

She looked up at Krennic, his smirk more prominent than ever.

"What, erm... what's this?" She asked obliviously.

"You mean 'who'." He corrected her.

"Who?" She repeated, more confused than ever.

Galen cut in, "Why Jyn... that is the statue of Nurboo!"

"Nurboo?" She carefully pushed the tissue paper aside and removed the delicate article from its box so she could get a closer look. She studied the intricate detail of the ornament as her mother spoke. Despite the creature's slightly unpleasant appearance, it was one of the most beautifully crafted pieces she had ever seen.

"Nurboo was a well-respected member of the Valltii species, one of the most skilled scientists your father ever worked with." Lyra explained.

"Valltii?" Jyn questioned, "You mean... from our home?"

"Indeed, Stardust." Galen answered.

Vallt was a planet located in the Outer Rim Territories, which was the home world of both the Valltii and Taqwa species, as well as Jyn's birth place. Galen had worked at a research centre there for some years before and just after Jyn had come along.

"Nurboo's research was some of the most invaluable to our facility when we worked together. He knew you were going to be something special, even before you were born. In fact, he was so very fond of you that he wanted you to be named after him."

"Wow." Jyn replied as she stared in amazement, relief washing over her that Krennic had not humiliated her in her own home with the gift of a sex toy.

"It's such a thoughtful gift, Orson." Lyra smiled adoringly at the man.

"Yes... thank you, Director. It's... it's exquisite." Jyn looked up at him, confused by her feelings of gratitude and awe toward the man.

Krennic casually reached into his inner pocket, "No problem, young lady." Her eyes followed his movements as she watched him slowly remove his little green pack of smokes before standing up from the table and heading for the outside.

"Oh, Orson." Lyra's features crumpled in disapproval as he slid a cigarra between his lips, a sight which Jyn still found highly erotic. "You're still on that disgusting habit?"

"Got to have some pleasures in life." He mumbled.

Jyn subtly eyed the back of Krennic's body, the way he moved, the way he flexed his back muscles as he walked, the low, familiar sound of his shoes coming into the foreground, clicking against the floor, ringing in Jyn's ears. Her parents continued to marvel at the statue, unaware of where their daughter's attentions were as she watched Krennic walk away.

"It's fantastic, one of a kind," Jyn could hear her parents' voices trailing off, becoming background noise

"Truly magnificent, it must have cost a fortune... how did he even know?"

"Puts my gift to shame," Galen whispered.

"Don't be silly, dear." Lyra responded

"Jyn." Lyra's voice was louder, closer and clearer, suddenly. Jyn 'snapped back'.

"What an amazingly thoughtful gift from Uncle Orson. Please make sure you thank him properly before he leaves."

Jyn was still distracted, thinking about that cigarra sliding between Krennic's lips, him taking a long drag, inhaling the smoke, filling his lungs, holding it deep inside before erotically parting his lips and releasing the vapours, "...I will, mam."

"Nurboo was so upset when we had to leave Vallt, oh he was such a good friend to your father. He knew you were coming before I did. Force-sensitive he was. He sensed you when you were still in utero. He always held you in such high regard. Maybe your father will tell you more about it one day."

"Yeah... it sounds wonderful. I, erm... I'll just go and thank Uncle Orson then." Jyn slowly got up from her place at the table and smoothed down her dress before repeating Krennic's steps outside. On her way, she nervously fiddled with her hair, hoping she still looked okay. She swallowed thickly, feeling the burning sensation of acid reflux rising into her throat.

The door clicked shut behind her as Krennic came into view, his pursed lips huffing out his cigarra smoke. In seconds, his fingers pressed against his mouth as he took another drag. All the while his eyes were on young Erso.

"Smoke?" Krennic offered to Jyn. How much she wanted to reach for one, to stand and smoke with the older man, reliving the feelings of the previous day. She had to force herself to stay in line, the fingers from her right hand rubbing nervously at her left arm.

"Um... no, I... I better not."

"Suit yourself." Krennic mused as he carried on.

"Erm, thank you... you know... for the gift and all. It was really thoughtful." Jyn piped up.

"Pleasure." He crooned, staring at her intently. He blew out his smoke before tonguing his mouth. "You seemed a little shaken in there... everything okay?"

"Um... yeah, yeah... I just... I thought the gift was..."

"What?"

"I thought... I thought it was gonna be something bad."

Krennic finished his cigarra, stubbing out the remains, lifting his head and blowing the last of the smoke into the air. He carried on staring ahead while he spoke to her, "Bad? Why ever would it have been something bad?" Krennic enjoyed playing the innocent with her.

She eyed him carefully, before laughing to herself for a quick moment. "Huh, I dunno, I guess I just thought you might try to... embarrass me... in front of my parents or something. I mean... naturally, I was shocked to see you here at all, to be honest. I never expected..."

Quicker than a flash, Krennic had turned, coming face to face with Jyn, pressing his body to hers as he backed her against the wall. She sucked in a long breath as she felt Krennic's form moulding into her. Without a doubt, she could feel his erection through his pants.

Their hungry eyes searched one another before Krennic's mouth descended onto her, practically swallowing her in a feral kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he gripped her body tight, his fingernails beginning to bite.

Her tongue responded, massaging his and exploring the inside of his mouth, getting lost in long deep kisses. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this. The thrill of getting caught was almost too much. She moaned and pushed him off. "No... we can't."

He swallowed hard. "But I want you. You look so **fucking** delectable. I want to rip your panties off with my teeth." Krennic growled before putting his lips on her neck, kissing, licking and nibbling her soft nubile skin.

"Fuck!" She cursed. She tried to hold him at arms' length, but their attraction for one another was too overwhelming. Krennic discreetly pushed Jyn into the alleyway beside her house, slamming her against the wall before dropping to his knees. On his way down, his hands crept underneath her dress, smoothly rolling her panties down to her ankles.

Jyn shoved her fist into her mouth to keep her from screaming out. "No, we shouldn't. We can't! Oh, Director..."

Krennic looked up at Jyn as he slowly pushed the hem of her dress up, revealing her modesty. Her chest heaved, her mouth dry with anticipation again. Without breaking eye contact, the older man leaned forward and placed soft delicate kisses on her cunt.

"Ohhh! Fuck fuck fuck!" Jyn whispered before allowing her teeth to grip onto her knuckles. The thrill of it sent a warm shooting feeling into her core, making her throb. Krennic slid his tongue into her with slow, languid movements, feeling her warm wetness on his mouth.

Krennic lost himself, pushing his tongue further inside as he moaned into her cunt. Jyn thrust her hands into his scalp, gripping his head, feeling the softness of his hair inbetween her fingers as she grabbed handfuls and gripped as tightly as she could in response to his tongue's assault on her. His large hands kept a steady hold on her hips.

Jyn threw her head back against the wall, looking left to right, terrified at any moment that someone would catch them in the act. She should push him off. She knew she should. But somehow... she just couldn't. The feeling of being eaten out was just too good. She could die a happy woman with Orson Krennic's tongue buried deep inside her.

It wasn't over. She knew. She was a fool to think she could break things off. Her deep-seated desires for this man were white-hot and searing. All she could do was watch his skilful tongue dipping into her cunt, licking and sucking on her clit as he slurped her wetness. It was so erotic just watching him.

As quick as he had gone down, Krennic pulled back, licking his lips as he stood, undoing his belt buckle on the way back up. Jyn pulled her panties up, not quite all the way. Wasting no time, Krennic pulled his cock out, which throbbed almost painfully, allowing the cool air to hit him, bringing slight relief to his arousal. But certainly not enough.

He was far too excited to take things slowly as he jerked himself back and forth in quick succession. As he did so, he pushed his face into Jyn's neck, holding her tightly, breathing in her scent.

"Oh, pet, you are so fucking delicious. Wish I could lay you down right here and fuck you senseless. Such a beautiful little thing. Did you enjoy taking my cock last night?"

Uncertainty filled her. Her parents were right on the other side of the wall, Krennic stroking his hot, needy cock, pressing it against her, his sticky pre-come beginning to seep from the head of his cock, smearing and soiling her beautiful birthday dress.

"Uhh, fuck, yes..."

"You liked when I filled you up, didn't you, little girl?"

Jyn thrust her hips whenever Krennic used those words. _Little girl_ _._

"Unf... Uh-huh!"

Krennic leaned in closer, nipping the edge of her ear, "Are you my perfect little girl?"

Jyn's fingers found their way to her clit, rubbing herself in circles as Krennic pumped his cock against her underwear. "Oh fuck... yes... I want to be."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"You want to be my perfect little whore?"

"Fuck, yes please Director!"

"I could make you my sweet little fuck doll. You gonna make me come?"

"Yes, Sir."

Krennic let go of himself, allowing Jyn the opportunity to take over. She wrapped her tiny hand around him. The feel of her, the skin-to-skin contact left him shuddering. "Uuuuhhh," he thrust his cock into her hand. "Two hands, two hands, girl, come on..." He ordered.

Jyn's heart leapt at his assertiveness. She obeyed her orders, quickly sliding both hands up and down on him, causing him to moan into her neck.

"Fuck yes, milk me girl, harder, yes... stroke it. Finish me off."

Jyn was getting more and more aroused, her lower half on fire and needing attention. "Please... touch me." She muttered in a hushed tone as she slid her tongue over the Director's ear.

Without hesitation, Krennic pressed two fingers against Jyn's clit, giving her the relief she needed. He touched her for a few seconds before bringing his fingers up to his lips so that he could taste her. He looked directly into her eyes as he licked and savoured her flavour whilst humming in appreciation.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet. I'll tell Lyra I won't need dessert."

Jyn's face turned bright red. She stroked him faster and with more accuracy than she ever had.

"Keep going girl, you're doing so well. Ugh, I wanna shoot my cum on you."

Jyn upped her pace, returning to using one hand on the older man as she held onto him with her left arm. She could feel he was getting close. She sped up, stroking him up and down, back and forth, as hard as she could.

Krennic took hold of Jyn's hand, making her slow down, before almost tearing her panties off as he grabbed them, "Uhh... ohhh," he moaned, way too loudly, Jyn thought.

She marvelled at the sight of him, holding her panties open, his cock throbbing, its thick veins prominent before hot streams of cum shot from the tip, straight onto her cunt and into her panties, soaking them. It was obscene. Jyn had never seen anything like it. And she **loved** it. Her eyes were fixed on the head of Krennic's cock, expelling beautiful white ribbons of semen onto her underwear, her cunt and partly onto her stomach.

Shocked by his actions, Jyn stayed still as Krennic rode out his orgasm. He then slowly slid Jyn's panties up and pulled her dress down before standing back.

"Keep that there. I want you to feel my cum. I want you to feel me as we sit and chat politely with your parents."

"Yes, Sir." She huffed.

"What do you say, little girl?"

"Thank you... Sir."

"Good girl," he stroked her hair, "Now... straighten yourself out." He told her. She could feel the warm, sticky cum on the fabric, soaking into her cunt. It was disgusting and _delicious_ all at once. She felt some of the warm liquid seeping down her leg. She would need to get a tissue for that.

Krennic stepped away from her and tucked his cock back in before doing his pants and belt back up. He fixed his clothing and looked 'back to normal' in no time. He was skilled at creating a façade, that was for sure. Jyn was impressed. Her heart raced at their filthy activities. Krennic straightened his collar out and walked away, going back into the house.

Jyn stood momentarily, her head leaning against the wall as she breathed in deeply, biting her lower lip. She repeated in a whisper to herself, "Thank you..."


	14. A Little Tied Up

Jyn takes her speeder on its maiden voyage to Krennic's house... what will the night entail? (this chapter is LONG and I've been working on it for about 8 weeks. Sorry it took to long. I hope its worth it. Enjoy.)

 ***Dreamdust** = a hallucinogenic drug I read about on Wookieepedia. I don't know much about it or what era it was really used it, or EVEN which planets. BUT, I liked the name of it and thought it'll just be their standard illegal recreational drug.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - A Little Tied Up**

Jyn slowly walked back into her house, venturing through the kitchen to get a tissue before re-entering the dining room, once again coming face to face with the scene of Director Krennic and her parents laughing and bantering at the table.

Her cheeks burned and her legs wobbled as she approached, feeling Krennic's cum still soaking into her panties, pressing against her skin, doing absolutely nothing to alleviate her arousal. She was pissed, to say the least, that she hadn't gotten to come. She still felt pent up. On edge.

A shiver ran through her body thinking about how Krennic had spilled his seed onto her, the essence of which was drying into her thigh. She sat down at the table and discreetly tried to wipe off what she could with the tissue. She was sure that Krennic's smugness was apparent to everyone. The way he'd watched Jyn as she'd walked back into the room, the way his eyes followed her. Her heart raced at the mere thought of her parents figuring anything out. She desperately wanted to get Orson on his own again, to ask him what the fuck he was playing at, to tell him to try and act **fucking** normal.

Her hand closed around the tissue, where the soiled article remained tightly wound in her fist. Jyn couldn't muster up the energy to say much of anything. She sat back quietly, simply observing, unable to think of anything except their filthy excursions, watching as Krennic babbled on and on, beginning to act somewhat more normal, seeing the adoration on her parents' faces for the older man, particularly from Galen. She saw how much respect they had for him, once again feeling fascinated by the facade he created in front of them.

On the one hand, he was a well-respected, hard-working man, loyal family friend, and polite dinner guest. On the other, Jyn was beginning to discover what he was **really** like. Wicked. Perverse. A sexual being who perhaps had a much darker persona lurking. She should have felt angry. She should have felt disgusted. Sickened... but all Jyn could feel was a sizzling, all-consuming attraction. A deep pulling feeling in her core, drawing her to him. He made her feel like a woman. A grown woman, a sexual being for whom his desires could not be easily extinguished. The feelings were new to her, and dear Lord if they weren't like a drug to her.

She knew she was hooked.

Krennic, on a subconscious level, knew _exactly_ the feelings he was invoking in the young girl. He was a master at recognizing people's weaknesses and vulnerabilities, and he wasted no time taking advantage of that. It was probably one of his favorite things about coercing young virgins. How **easily** he could persuade them, and how effortlessly they would come running when he clicked his fingers. Those feelings of power and control were _his_ drug.

* * *

After some idle chatter, Krennic stood, announcing "I think I better retire for the evening." He had a relaxed and satisfied look about him, as he fiddled with his suit jacket.

Relief and disappointment washed over Jyn in one motion. She was desperate for this debacle of an evening to come to an end, however, she was slightly obsessed with wanting to be around Orson. She wished they were in a different setting. Alone. At his place. Without her damn parents around.

Lyra frowned, "Aww but we haven't done Jyn's cake yet!"

Krennic's eyes sparkled, "That's okay, dear," he replied before glancing at his lover and back, "I think I've had my fill for tonight. But thank you all the same." he continued before making his way to the door.

Jyn was gutted. She didn't want him to go, but she couldn't very well stop him. She stared at the table, clutching firmly onto the disgusting cum-soaked tissue. She knew it was distasteful, yet she was comforted by it. It was the only thing she had of him at that moment. His essence. She longed for the next twenty-four hours to press on so that she could be right where she longed to be. She had no doubt that she would probably sleep with the dirty tissue beneath her pillow that night. In her mind, she _knew_ how vile that was, but she also knew that fact alone wouldn't be enough to stop her.

For the time being, she slid the tissue into her sleeve, tucking it away safely.

* * *

After the partial sham of her birthday dinner, Jyn made her way into the kitchen to get herself a drink of water, coincidentally at the same time as Krennic was saying his goodbyes. She heard Lyra hugging him and wishing him well before he and her father spoke a little about rejoining forces to work together again. The excitement in Galen's voice was more than obvious. He was like a giddy schoolboy.

Jyn stood at the kitchen counter, staring at her abandoned cake. Soft pink frosting adorned a simple sponge, white icing spelling out "Happy Birthday Stardust", with two numbered candles, a 'one' and an 'eight' wedged into the middle of the dessert.

They had forgotten. Somehow they had forgotten to do her cake. It was tradition. Despite Jyn knowing about the cake, Galen would always make her close her eyes whilst Lyra would light the candles and come in with it, Jyn acting surprised as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. She hadn't wanted to be ungrateful, but... there sat her cake, ignored, like her, she felt. Why did they even bother to make one at all, she wondered. What was the point? Clearly, having a cake was simply the "done thing" for birthdays, but what was the damn point of it if they weren't even going to serve it up?

Maybe she was too old now? Or maybe Lyra was so in love with the idea of providing the "perfect birthday" for her daughter, caring more about the notion and display of it all than Jyn herself, or her feelings. Wanting to make a show of a party and dinner and presents and a cake, having all the traditional aspects of a birthday to make up for the fact she had been emotionally neglectful of her daughter.

Jyn's anger rose as her body became stiff with tension. She tightened a fist, lightly slamming it onto the counter before grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

As Jyn sipped her water whilst propped at the kitchen sink, an unexpected figure walked up behind her. She inhaled sharply without turning around when she realised Krennic had pressed himself up behind her, pushing his erection into her ass before slowly sliding Jyn's hair aside and whispering, "Tomorrow evening, 1900 hours. Sharp. I'll be waiting," before extracting himself from her and vanishing before she could even blink. She had looked up to see the back of his smart suit disappearing into the hallway. How he had the audacity to take those risks, Jyn would never know. It was bold. It was arrogant. It made her quiver where she stood. How had he hidden his damn hard-on from the others?! She was baffled. She swallowed thickly, excited, scared and keen as ever for the following night to arrive.

The pain of her parents' emotional absence was eased by the knowledge that she had the full of attention of the Director.

As soon as Galen closed the door behind Krennic, Jyn hot-footed it towards the stairs, so she could escape to her bedroom.

"Ah! Just a second young lady." Galen called after her. He didn't like confronting his daughter, but he knew he had to say **something** to her.

She stopped halfway up the stairs, took a deep breath and turned around. "Yes, Daddy?" she replied innocently.

"Come here please..." he beckoned with his forefinger.

Jyn's heart raced as she approached father. Galen stepped towards his daughter, looking down at her with minute dissatisfaction.

"Would you like to explain your behaviour tonight, Stardust?"

Jyn was apprehensive, "What do you mean, Papa?"

"You know what I mean. You weren't very welcoming to dear Uncle Orson, were you?"

Jyn shrugged her shoulders.

"He made such an effort to, first of all, remember your birthday, secondly; to make sure he was home in time for it and thirdly; to make the time to come over and bring you such a wonderful, thoughtful gift."

Jyn kept her head lowered in discomfort.

Galen gently put his hand underneath her chin, an action which made Jyn acutely uncomfortable due to the familiarity of it from her lover. He brought her face up to look at him. "I don't think you were overly polite to your guest, baby girl, I think your behaviour made him slightly uncomfortable."

Oh, the _irony_.

"Well, it was MY birthday!" She spat, "and I didn't ask for this, for any of this. The party, the cake, the presents." Jyn knew she was beginning to sound like an unappreciative spoilt brat. In fact, she would have kicked herself, if she could, for those last words. She knew they were ungrateful and harsh. She regretted them the moment they left her mouth.

She noticed a pained look on her father's face, as he winced and tightened his lip.

"I... I'm sorry, Papa, I didn't mean... I, I'm not ungrateful. Really, I'm not. I love my gift, it's just... you know I'm not really comfortable with these kinds of gatherings."

Galen took his daughter's hands, "But you used to be, sweetheart. When did it all change?"

"Daddy... I've done a lot of growing up in recent years that I think you've failed to notice. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Galen knew she was right. He stopped and took a good look at her. Indeed, she did look the part of a fully-grown woman. When had he lost his little girl? Perhaps the party was silly. He and Lyra had just wanted to give her the best, to make her day special.

Maybe he should have told Orson it hadn't been appropriate for him to just show up... he'd assumed it would have been okay? He and Jyn had always gotten on so well. But, something had changed of late. There was a definite distance between the two, he'd noticed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"How did he seem when you went outside to thank him for the gift?"

Jyn's cheeks warmed up. "Um... yeah it was fine, honestly, I think you're worrying too much, Papa."

"I know what I saw. He was probably just being polite. You need to learn to be a bit more respectful though, Jyn, okay? Sometimes in life, we have to act in a certain way, even when we don't want to. We have to be thankful and polite and respectful, even if we don't feel like it. That's part of being a grown-up, Jyn.

Her eyes dipped down as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Galen sensed Jyn's discomfort and inner struggle with her feelings. He **knew** something was bothering her, but he just couldn't find a way to get to the bottom of it. He didn't want to push her too far, not on this day. _Teenage hormones_ , he told himself and that was the end of it.

He decided to let it slide, "Listen... I know it's your special day, but that doesn't excuse your actions, young lady... However, let us just forget about it on this occasion, okay?"

Jyn flashed her father a cheeky smile. "Can I go to bed now, Daddy? I'm really tired, and I have school tomorrow."

"Sure sweetheart." He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

She began to race up the stairs when Galen stopped her again, "Ah!" She halted at the sharp tone of his voice. Turning around, she noticed her father lowering his voice as he climbed the first few steps to get closer to her.

"I would like you to go in there," he pointed to the dining room, where they could both see Lyra clearing up the party, "go and give your mother a big kiss and thank her for tonight." Jyn trotted down the stairs.

"I know family parties aren't your thing anymore darling, but your mother worked really hard to get tonight ready. And she's been working all day..." He stroked his daughter's hair, "she does make sacrifices for you that you don't always see, petal."

Jyn nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, Papa."

After Jyn thanked her mother and kissed her goodnight, she took one last look at her speeder, smiling to herself, excited about getting to use it for the first time, before making her way to her bedroom where she could **finally** be alone.

Jyn slumped down onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she lay and thought about her lover. Her veins warmed through, a spark alighting within her. She closed her eyes as she slid the cum-tissue from her sleeve, whilst simultaneously dipping her fingers beneath her dress and into her underwear. She played with the cum which coated her, feeling the dampness in her panties rub against her hand.

She knew it was lewd, but she was far past giving a shit. Okay, so she had to behave "properly" in public, but there was no-one to police her behaviour when she was behind closed doors. She pressed the tissue to her nose and inhaled Krennic's essence as she easily slid two fingers inside herself. She was still wet from before. She throbbed for the Director and moaned lowly into the hanky.

Jyn knew she'd be more comfortable in bed. She climbed underneath the covers, pulling off her dress and dropping it to the floor before abandoning the tissue for something better. Sliding her cum-soaked panties off, she pulled them up to her nose, holding them to her face as she pleasured herself. In that very moment, she wished that she **did** have a sex toy to play with. In fact, she wished filthy Uncle Orson was sliding his cock into her as she sniffed his cum from her delicates. Oh, how she was desperate to be taken again, her cunt aching for him.

She pushed a third finger inside, feeling her soft delicate flesh clutching around herself. She pushed deeper, getting more excited by the second. It didn't take long before she was all pent up, her breathing rapid. She gasped and moaned, pressing her panties to her face. The taste and smell pushed her over the edge and she came hard, clenching around her fingers, pulsing, writhing as she practically smothered herself with her underwear, desperately inhaling not only the smell of Krennic's cum but her own flavour too.

* * *

The following day came and went. It had been lengthy and tiresome. Due to the forthcoming exams, it was all study, study, study.

Jyn had tried to concentrate but found it increasingly difficult when all she could think about was Krennic's cock and his cum. She was beginning to become obsessed, she noted. She wondered if she had somewhat of a fetish. She felt smutty and crude, wondering if anyone else had ever felt this way before. She thought she must have been the only girl who couldn't stop thinking about cum. What would her peers think? What would anyone think? The notion of any of the young men at her Academy, however, did nothing for her. It was **only** Krennic.

Jyn was pleasantly surprised to be met with an empty house when she arrived home. She wasted no time in showering and making herself smell divine before getting her speeder ready for its' maiden journey. She knew she would still probably have to explain her whereabouts once she returned, however with nobody around, she hurried away while she still had the chance. She would deal with the consequences later.

Jyn had great navigational skills. Added to her previous experiences of mucking around with old speeders, she was soon on her way and it didn't take her long to make it to Krennic's home.

She slowed to a stop when she recognised the familiar piece of land. She checked her pocket chrono. 18:41 hours. She was early. Would she seem to eager? She decided to hold back a little before going to his front door. She didn't want to interrupt whatever he may have been doing.

She parked her speeder a fair distance from his house and relaxed for a few moments. Her heart was in her throat, her skin beginning to warm. She couldn't contain her excitement of seeing him again, and so soon. And to be alone!

She bit her fingernails as she waited. As time moved along, she gathered herself, building up her courage before making her way to Krennic's home. She held out her hand to knock on the door, but before she even got the chance, it swung open.

She stood frozen, eyes quickly darting up to see Krennic looming in the doorway, his devilish and handsome face smiling at her. She melted inside. She tried to keep her cool but struggled with hiding how he made her feel. He pointed one side of his mouth up as he smirked.

"Well... hello Jyn Erso."

"Um... H-hi... good evening, Director."

"You just gonna hide out there all day, or would you like to come in?"

Without saying a word, Jyn stepped in and to the side. She allowed Krennic to close the door after her. She stood politely, gently tucking her hair behind her ear, unable to take her eyes from him. He was like a work of art, she mused. Somewhat flawed, but extraordinary to look at. She looked around his home, her eyes catching sight of the kitchen, where they'd had an exploit on the counter, the entrance to his bedroom where she had lost her virginity as well as the back door leading to the outside area where she had shared a smoke with her lover on the first night. She blushed at the memories.

"Next time, just come in, girl. Don't wait out in the cold." He called out as he walked on ahead of her through the common area.

Jyn stood motionless, a nervous flutter in her belly. "I-I..." she stuttered, "I didn't want to intrude..." she tried, being overly polite, "I know I was early, and... how did you know?"

"I was waiting for you girl. I saw you."

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed bright red, thinking about him watching from the inside of his house.

"No need to be embarrassed," he spoke smoothly as he made them both some drinks from the kitchen. She eyed him carefully as he poured some kind of spirit over ice. Jyn was comforted by the fact that the alcohol should hopefully calm her down and help her relax, "but next time, just know that my door is always open for you. I don't invite others over so there will never be anyone else here. Anytime you want, just feel free to come in and make yourself comfortable."

"O-okay..."

"I mean it," he stared sternly, "ANY time."

"Uh, thank you." She uttered quickly.

"My pleasure." He brought the drinks over to his sofa, placing them on the table in front before cosying into the couch cushions. He slunk into the softness of the leather, before turning his head to watch the shy young girl hovering near the front door, still.

He smiled as he gently patted the space next to where he sat. "Come... sit with me." He beckoned.

Jyn obeyed, removing her jacket and hanging it up before slowly walking towards Krennic. She wanted more than anything to be confident in that moment. To glide over smoothly to him with all the confidence in the galaxy, to say nothing as she would slink down onto his lap, taking the lead as she would slowly kiss his neck as her hips would grind into him, feeling his erection. Her heart raced at the idea of close proximity with the older man.

But Jyn Erso was not brave. She was still as timid as a baby deer. And it showed.

She gradually moved towards the couch and sat down next to him, Krennic pushing a drink into her hand, clinking his glass against hers. She took a slow sip as she watched him gulp his drink down. He appeared to have no reaction at all to the burning alcohol which set her throat aflame. She placed her glass on the table while she watched Krennic refill his.

"So..." His dirty smile lurked, "how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine. Busy. Lots of studying."

"Good. Work hard, Jyn and you'll make a fine Imperial Officer one day."

"You think so?" She looked up at him.

"I know so!" he stared at her seriously, "You'll go far, Erso. Follow in the footsteps of your father, no doubt. In fact, an Officer could just be the start for you. I can see you commanding armies..." She was pleased that he seemed to have so much confidence in her.

There was an awkward gap in the conversation which Jyn desperately felt needed filling. She couldn't handle the silence. Her eyes darted left and right as she tried to think of something else to say.

"Yesterday was a surprise."

"Oh?"

"Seeing you turn up at my house. I was... shocked, to be honest."

"You didn't want me there?" He enquired, his voice and demeanour as smooth as silk.

"It-it wasn't that, Director..."

"Orson."

"...Orson. I just... I just really didn't expect you there... and I didn't know how to behave." She swallowed thickly.

Krennic gleamed, his cock getting hard with how close he was to the girl. She looked stunning as ever and all he wanted to do was take her, right there on the sofa. He noted how radiant she smelled too. He gently slid over on the couch, closing the distance between them as he brushed the hair away from her face and neck, his lips finding their way to her erogenous zones; the delicate contour of her ear, the nape of her neck, her collarbone, kissing each and every one softly and leisurely.

She shuddered in nervous delight, head still facing forward, too timid to turn and look at him. Her eyes dipped shut as his hot breath drifted into her ear, causing ripples of gooseflesh to inhabit her skin, turning her sensitive nipples hard and her breath heavy, making her heart thud in her chest as his delicious voice purred in her ear; "You behaved perfectly, my pet. Perfect daughter when it mattered. Flawless, mouth-watering whore when I needed you."

She sighed loudly, feeling Krennic's tongue sliding into her ear. Her lip trembled. The older man withdrew and, putting a firm hand on the girl's face, he turned her to look at him.

"You were my perfect little princess, weren't you? Keeping my cum in your panties like a good girl." He kissed her with fervour, the feelings of passion flowing thick and fast between them. He slid his tongue back into her mouth, taking her in a ferocious, deep kiss. _Damn, but did he know how to kiss!_

His mouth glided along her cheek, dragging his tongue across her skin, tasting her delicious young flesh. "Did you enjoy the feel of it, girl?"

"Yes, oh yes!" She responded.

"Tell me how it felt."

"So hot and wet and warm, Sir."

"Mmm, good girl. You sat there like a princess in front of Galen, the fool, unknowing that his baby girl had Uncle Orson's cum soaking into her sweet cunt, didn't you?"

The mention of her father should have irked her, but... it didn't! Listening to the Director's words simply made her feel like a lascivious little slut... which she was thoroughly enjoying.

"Fuck... he had no idea. It felt so good, Director."

Krennic's cock ached in his pants. He began to push Jyn down onto the sofa, laying her down on her back, beginning to claw at her clothing all the while smothering her in filthy kisses. She could smell and taste it more intensely now: whisky. His mouth crept back to her ear; "Why did you wear these?" he asked as he tugged at her trousers. She stopped and looked down, then back up into his eyes, unable to give an answer. Her mouth twisted into an apology. "A hot little skirt would have made this so much easier, my dear." His voice was ragged, his tongue running up and down her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin. "I could have just slid it up, pulled your panties off and fucked you within seconds, precious..."

It didn't take long for the young girl to respond. She helped the Director in removing her pants, while taking his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it filthily, swirling her tongue around, practically swallowing him up. She noticed his moans becoming more intense the deeper she kissed him.

Krennic unzipped his own pants, pulling his throbbing erection through his underwear, grabbing Jyn's hand and placing it on his rock-hard cock.

"Ohh, FUCK, girl, those little hands, uughh" he quivered, quickly tearing her pants away from her, leaving her lying in just her underwear. He looked down to see a wet patch, making her little white cotton panties almost see-through.

"Oh yes, my sweet angel, look at that gorgeous cunt. All soaking and wet for me. You wanna feel my big cock, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, barely coherent and without confidence. Jyn was at the beginning stage of melding into a moaning mess. She was starting to lose her ability to form proper sentences. She pumped his cock, back and forth against her leg, wanting desperately to pull her panties down or push them aside and feel him slide into her, all thick and hard. She didn't want to imagine how good it would feel. She just wanted to **feel** it.

"Please..." She whimpered, jerking him in quick succession. She didn't know how to ask for what she wanted. She just wanted to be filled up; that's all she knew.

Krennic knew she was needy. Desperate. Aching. His favourite way for her to be. The needier she became, the more likely she would be to comply. As she jerked him off, he slid her top off, dropping it to the floor, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her in her bra before ordering her to take it off.

She immediately obeyed. He adored her compliance. He gawped at the delicious way her breasts fell from her bra. The sight of them made him thirsty for her body. Her skin looked so tight and perfect. His fingers slowly slid up her thigh as they made their way towards her cunt. She began bucking her hips, completely in need of his touch.

"Director..." She whimpered, lost in the throes of passion.

He began chuckling to himself, an idea quickly coming to him as he kissed up and down her body, his tongue sliding up and over her breasts, enjoying the way her hard nipples felt in his mouth. She writhed beneath him, her hips canting upward.

"Mmm," he purred as he enjoyed the taste of her. He drew back. He must have startled her because she came out of her trance-like state, looking at him worriedly. "Don't fret, pet. I'll be right back," he kissed her before disappearing into another room.

Jyn sat up, feeling how hot her cheeks were, as well as the rest of her body. With her mouth feeling as dry as a desert-planet, she grabbed her drink from the table and gulped it down, the fiery liquid igniting her throat. She sucked on an ice-cube to help alleviate the sensation. As the cube melted, she began crushing it with her teeth before she swallowed the remains down. That seemed to do the trick.

Unsure where Orson had gone, she only hoped he would return soon.

Without so much as another breath, Krennic re-appeared beside her. She knew he was holding something in his hands yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

"I want to use these on you... if you'd like..."

Jyn finally looked down to see Krennic holding not one, but two things. She blinked as she looked carefully. In his hands lay a small rope and a leather belt. She gulped.

"What...erm... how..."

Krennic's eyes looked drunk with lust in that moment. She watched as he took delight in explaining. "My girl... I would love to tie you up..."

Jyn was unsure, but the mere mention of it seemed to spark something new in her, making her pussy throb.

"Do you want that, Jyn?" he asked cautiously.

"Is... is that what you want, Director?"

"I think you'd look so beautiful," he moved her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Looking down, she could see how hard and red and desperate his cock looked.

She wanted to please him.

"If that's what you really want..." she smiled meekly.

It was all the consent Krennic needed. He wasted no time pushing her back down onto the couch, kissing her body as he went. He firmly grabbed both of the young girl's hands and held them up together above her head. She looked up, curious as to what he was doing.

She watched as he expertly wound the rope together around her wrists, holding her arms in place. She suddenly felt completely vulnerable. In her mind she wondered, _What is the belt for?_ She hadn't thought to ask. She sincerely hoped he wasn't going to spank her while she was tied up.

Krennic sat back and looked at her, biting his lip. "Mmm, what a vision you are, young Erso." he purred as he stroked his cock. _I wish your Daddy could see you now_ , he thought to himself. Jyn lay only in her panties which were now mostly soaked through with her arousal. The older man continued jerking himself leisurely at the image of his toy. He gasped a short breath, closing his eyes and unhanding himself momentarily at that thought, terrified he would shoot before he'd even begun to have any fun.

His gaze was soon firmly fixed back on her, and he noticed that she too could not tear her eyes away. After he gained control, he began to kiss her delicate body once more. His mouth found its way to her taut stomach, tongue sliding upwards to her rosy nipples as he took each one into his mouth, sucking and kissing tenderly until they were hard little nubs in his mouth. This pleased him greatly. He saw how the young girl shivered beneath him, which filled him with confidence and power, over and over and over.

How full his balls felt, how he could easily just stroke the tip and unleash his gushing orgasm all over her. How fucking beautiful she would look, all tied up and helpless, covered in cum. But no... he would wait. He fantasised about all the ways he could come. How he could creampie inside of her, as before and watch it slowly trickle out, perhaps even tasting it? And letting her taste it too. He just **knew** she would love it. He could sense what a little cum-slut she was becoming, how she _craved_ it. Oh, he knew.

Or maybe he could fuck her until he was about to explode, and slip himself out, jerking his throbbing member over her face, forcing her to open her mouth and hold her tongue out. How he'd love to absolutely cover her face, to splash his load all over her, forcing her to keep her mouth open, to taste every morsel. Or perhaps he could hold his cock right on her sweet little tongue, cant her in just the right way and pump slowly, oh so slowly, erupting onto her tongue, and allowing every beautiful drop to effortlessly slide right down her throat. She wouldn't gag. He wouldn't let her. He would help her... **make** her hold her mouth and throat wide open and accept his delicious warm gift. And she would love it. Everything about it. The taste, the texture, the warmth, his individual flavour. It would be all she would ever want in her mouth. He would make her addicted to his cum, and he wouldn't even care if it tasted sweet. No. He would purposely eat strong, rich and salty foods, to make the taste even more unique. Even more bitter. Even tangier. So that she would learn and KNOW his flavour and never, _ever_ forget it. No other man would _ever_ be able to take his place in that way. She would remember it for the rest of her days.

Holding the belt in his hand as he kissed and caressed her, he noticed her eyes darting to it every now and then. He loved that she was too shy or nervous to even ask.

He trailed down her body and between her legs, kissing her all the way down, his tongue teasing the top of her mound. He stared right up at her, "I bet you're wondering why I brought the belt?" he asked.

"I was a little curious." she managed to huff out. He could see the timidity in her eyes - she was scared.

"Don't worry little one..." his tongue dipped into her cunt as he licked all the way up her folds, causing her head to roll back, "...I'm not going to hurt you. This will simply heighten your pleasure even more."

He crawled back up her body, his sordid mouth hovering at hers as he teased her lips with her own essence, kissing her slowly, softly. As his eyes levelled with her, he whispered: "Just a little light choking, my pet." and with that, he gently slid the belt around her neck, cautiously looping it through the buckle and securing it, still giving her just about enough room to breathe.

"Oh fuck!" she panicked, her eyes flying wide open. Krennic was observant of the fact she had not yet said "No" nor told him to stop. He allowed it all to sink in for her. He gave her a few moments to adjust. He'd softened a little, but quickly reached full hardness when he got a perfect view of her all tied up with the rope and now with his leather belt around her neck, the end of which hung down, giving him the perfect amount to grab onto. He ran his fingers through her hair with one hand as he gently pulled on the belt with the other.

"Please... don't hurt me."

He noted her shaking body. He enjoyed the control he had over her, but he did not want her to be scared of him. Not yet anyway. He softly caressed her cheek as he looked at her tenderly, "Angel... do not fear me. I told you I wouldn't hurt you. And I meant that. I am a man of my word," his fingers slid down, dipping into her cunt, slowly thrusting two inside, massaging her until she moaned quietly into his neck.

"Uncle Orson knows how to make you feel good..." she looked back at him, a small tear in her eyes, not from fear, he could tell, but from the beginnings of pure, raw sexual pleasure. Her expression had changed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, face mere centimetres from hers, unblinking eyes staring, waiting for her answer.

A moment passed.

Her breathing began to calm, yet she still huffed in anticipation, "Y-yes... Sir."

"Do you trust me to bring you the pleasure you so deserve?"

"...Yes," she answered obediently.

"Does Uncle Orson know what's best for you, pet?"

She failed to answer quickly that time, and he gave a gentle tug on the belt.

"Y-yes!"

"Give your body over to me, little girl. Let me own your pleasure."

"Yes, Sir."

He felt her body relax as she lay back more comfortably on the sofa, her hands still above her head, tied together, her beautiful face and neck straining against the leather of his belt. His cock was harder than it possibly had ever been, in that moment, drooling pre-come onto his lover's thighs.

He kissed her face, paying attention to her burning cheeks, his tongue roaming until it found her mouth, where he sloppily took her tongue, too horny and pent-up to do anything less. The moment had come. She had fully submitted to him how he'd wanted, and now the time had come. He needed to fuck. He pushed her face to the side and whispered: "I'm going to fuck you now, princess, so hard your little cunt is going to feel it for a week."

She groaned heavily, hips bucking, "Please please!"

Sliding off his underwear, Krennic stroked the tip of his cock only for a second before pushing it slowly inside of Jyn, sinking it all the way in without waiting. She was too wet and too delicious to hold back. He had to be honest with himself and admit he had never felt a girl so wet before. Sure, women his age were still fantastic lovers, and Lord knows they had plenty of experience and skills to impress him, but there was something about the humble teenager. The innocent, still fairly virginal, _tight_ cunt of a girl Jyn's age, all wet and needy, so compliant, which made his cock feel like it would explode over and over and over, and still it would never be enough.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you are so wet!" he exclaimed as he slid back and forth into Jyn, pushing her hands back up over her head when he noticed they would begin to slip, her breasts tight and firm, bouncing with every thrust into her, his cock feeling like it was sinking into the softest of velvets, as he pounded her, holding tightly onto her and the belt around her neck, which every now and again, he would tug, just enough to make her choke a little, before he would let go and allow her a breath. He felt her getting more excited, wetter and more eager, everytime he used the belt.

Yes, Jyn knew. She knew this was what was best for her. How could she have doubted the older man? Of course, he knew better than her. Of course, he knew the best ways to please her. It would always be about Orson. Always. Right then and there, she knew. No matter if this would last or not. In all her life, she **knew** , sex would always be about Orson. If she would ever take other lovers, none of them, **no-one** would ever compare to him. No-one would EVER make her feel the way he made her feel. She was open and raw, full of passion, a moaning, wet mess of a girl, her guard completely and utterly down. Gone.

She opened up for him, wrapping her legs fully around his waist, pressing her feet into his ass, pulling him in further, closer, deeper. "Please, please, fuck me, Sir. Show me what I need."

Krennic tightened the belt in his grip as his speed increased and he fucked the young Erso girl so hard, he heard loud obscene slapping noises as their bodies collided, the room filling with the sounds of their passion, their moaning, cursing and Jyn's light choking noises.

"Feel good when I pound you?"

Jyn nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm gonna make you come, girl. I want you to come hard all over my cock, you hear?"

"Yes, Sir." she choked out.

"Tell me when you're close; I'm going to pull the belt a notch tighter."

"No, no..."

"Trust me," he cut her off, kissing and fucking her, owning her body. "I won't hurt you, just trust me. It's going to feel like nothing you've ever felt. Only thing better is Dreamdust..."

 _Dreamdust?_ Jyn knew Dreamdust was a hallucinogenic drug. _Did he use drugs too?_ She shouldn't have been surprised, a man of his stature.

"The feeling of being choked while you come is... simply extraordinary. I've done it many times, princess, fret not. We'll use a signal." As if from nowhere, Krennic produced a small bell on a string, which he placed into Jyn's tied hands. "If you begin to feel you can't breathe, you ring that bell. Understood?"

It all happened too fast for Jyn to take in. Part of her was still unsure, however, she could not deny her curiosity. She simply nodded. Krennic amped up the pace, sliding in and out of her, licking his finger and pressing it to her sensitive clit, slamming into her as hard and fast as he could. Jyn clutched the little bell tightly in her grasp.

The pressure against her clit, coupled with the deep penetration meant Jyn could barely hold on any longer. She could feel it. This was it. She knew. Krennic searched her face, waiting for just the right moment.

"Oh fuck, I... I'm gonna..." Jyn trailed as she began nodding quickly, staring into Krennic's face. She trembled, clenching her whole body tightly, hoping with everything she had inside of her that she really could trust Krennic and she wouldn't end up dead in the next moment. Krennic pulled tightly on the leather strap wound around her neck, cutting off her air supply as her orgasm exploded through her body, her choking noises music to his ears, his cock leaking pre-come into her.

Everything turned white, even her hearing ceased for a moment. It was a feeling of total and utter bliss, one that she had never thought possible. He was right. She had never felt a pleasure like it, until now. She pulsed around his cock, making Krennic unable to hold back as the tight clenching of her perfect cunt squeezed him beautifully and he released inside of her, pushing himself deeper and deeper, with every contraction, her sweet pussy milking every last drop of cum from him, her prime, baser urges pulling and sucking his sperm into her body.

* * *

It was only when Krennic came out of his high that he realised he was still clutching tightly onto the belt strap, and that Jyn was shaking the bell that she held in her hand. He quickly came to and saw that Jyn was **actually** choking.

"Fuck!" he let go of the belt and immediately unclasped it, letting her free. She took a huge gasping breath of air as her body shook and she spluttered. The ringing noise ceased and Jyn opened her hand, letting the bell fall free to the floor.

He was still inside of her as he untied the rope around her hands and let her arms down. He cast the rope to the side before melding his body back into hers, holding her close, moving her hair out of the way so he could see her properly.

"Jyn... Jyn are you okay?" he asked frantically.

With her eyes partially closed and her body almost lifeless, Krennic worried he'd gone too far this time. If he'd let the excitement of it all go to his head and for the first time ever, lost focus during light BDSM play.

She took another huge breath as she began to breathe more steadily, her mouth opening slightly, "Y-yeah... I'm... I'm fine... I... it's fine, don't worry." her eyes were still closed.

"I... I'm sorry, Jyn, I know I lost control. It was just, it was all too much, you were so warm and delicious... Shit, I'm fucking sorry."

"D-don't be, it's okay... I liked it..." her left eye peeped open. Krennic's panic waned when he saw she really was alright. "I-I'm fine... I could feel my breath going, that was all. Y-You said to use the bell if... and yeah... but, I liked it..."

"But..."

"Don't worry," she told him, "It was only for a second. Really I'm fine." How ironic that _she_ was reassuring _him_.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." her eyes had closed again as she basked in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm she'd had to date. She pulled him down on top of her. "You were right," she told him, "there's no feeling like that. That was... like... the hottest... most amazing thing... I mean, wow..."

Krennic smiled with pride as he held onto the girl. Feeling her warm body pressing into his made his cock twitch in interest once more. He was still hard inside of her, his erection refusing to dissipate as he felt the warmth of her cum coating him, keeping him inside of her, never wanting to leave.

As if their bodies were in sync, she began a lowly thrust of her hips up into his. He went with it, his cock thickening as he thrust back in response. She manoeuvred herself to get more comfortable and pushed the Director up to half-sitting as her eyes slowly opened. They were glazed with lust.

She held tightly onto his hips, moving them back and forth as she needed, still horny, still pent-up... still hungry for more.

"Fuck me again, Director..."


End file.
